Bienvenu dans la famille des McGarett
by Naomi-lou
Summary: Après être réveillé d'un coma, Percy part vivre à Hawaï chez des cousins de sa mère. Steve doit aider l'adolescent qui souffre un SSP.
1. L'appel

**Voici une réécriture de cette histoire de la série de Hawaii 5-0 et de Percy Jackson. La série se passe dans la saison 4 de Hawaii 5-0 et après de la guerre des géants dans le Sang de l'Olympe. Que j'ai publié plusieurs fois et que j'ai raté, mais je crois que c'est bonne.**

 **Remerciements : Je remercie à vous, mes chers lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire mes histoires qui ne sont pas très réussi.**

 **Avertissement : les Personnages de PJ et de Hawaii 5-0 ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf, l'histoire et mon imagination pas très fertile.**

 **L'appel**

Steve

Je prends mon café sur ma plage, tout est tranquille. Les sons des vagues m'apaisent, les rayons du soleil me caressent mon visage tanné. C'est si tranquille, pas de stress avant une heure. Quand soudain le téléphone de la maison sonne. Je soupire, je me lève et j'entre dans ma maison. Étrange, ce n'est pas quelqu'un du travail, parce qu'habituellement ils m'appellent sur mon cellulaire. Je décroche le téléphone et je dis :

— Allô?

— Bonjour M. McGarrett, je me présente Me Murray je suis l'avocat de Sally Jackson. Avant vous dit quoi ce soit que vous direz vous de prend un bon café? dit Me Murray.

— D'accord, où et quand, dis-je.

— Que direz-vous au bistro _Le Hawaiien_ et dans 15 minutes? Et votre sœur Mary va être là, dit-il.

— D'accord, bye, dis-je.

Je raccroche le téléphone, je prends mes clés de voiture et je pars. Plusieurs questions se forment dans ma tête : _pourquoi un avocat appelle chez moi? Qui est-ce Sally Jackson? Et de plus son nom est familier._ J'arrive au bistro _Le Hawaiien_ , j'entre dans le bistro, je vois Marie avec sa fille adoptive Joan, je m'approche de sa table et je dis :

— Bonjour, Mary.

— Bonjour, Steve, dit-elle.

— Alors tu as eu un coup de téléphone d'un certain Me Murray? dis-je.

— Ouais, me répond-elle.

— Euh… ça te dit quelque chose Sally Jackson? dis-je.

— Voyons, Steve! Sally Jackson c'est notre cousine, dit-elle exaspérer.

Nous commandons un café, 5 minutes plus tard, un homme petit aux cheveux bruns arrive à notre table. Il porte ce qu'un avocat portera à la Cour du Tribunal et une valise en cuivre et il dit :

— Bonjour, merci d'être déplacé aujourd'hui. Vous demandez ce qui se passe. Bien, comme je me suis présenté au téléphone. Hé, bien, il y a environ un mois, votre cousine Sally a eu un accident de voiture et elle est morte. Et puis que vous êtes les seuls parents proches d'elle, nous donnons la garde de son fils, dit l'avocat.

— Attend, quoi!? Je ne savais pas que Sally a eu un fils, dis-je.

— Steve, calme-toi, dit Mary.

— D'accord je vois, bien ça reste que vous avez la garde du garçon, dit Me Murray.

— Comment il s'appelle et quel âge a-t-il? dit Mary.

— Persée Jackson, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Percy, il est né le 18 août 1993 et il a 17 ans. Il est TDAH et dyslexique, il n'a pas de très bonne note à l'école, il s'est faite expulsé et explosé plusieurs écoles et il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, par contre il a une petite amie, dit Me Murray.

— Super! On va être obligé de s'occuper un adolescent délinquant exploseur d'école, dis-je.

— Bon s'est réglé, voilà la photo et dernière chose, il ne peut pas encore se déplacer, est-il possible l'un d'entre vous pourrait aller le rencontrer? Demain? dit Me Murray. Et je dois vous avertir qu'il a été dans l'accident et il est tombé dans le coma depuis.

— Le pauvre, mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Joan, dit Mary.

— Bon, il reste que moi, dis-je.

— Bon s'est réglé, je vous donne votre billet.

Sur ce, il tend la photo et le billet, Mary prend la photo et moi je prends le billet, elle sourire et elle la tend. Je prends la photo et je l'examine. L'image est un adolescent de 16 ans, les cheveux noirs corbeau en bataille, comme s'ils étaient balayés par le vent, la peau tannée comme s'il passait la journée à la plage, les yeux verts comme la mer méditerranéenne, il est bien bâtir comme un nageur olympique. Il porte un T-shirt vert, d'un jean noir, un collier avec quatre perles et une montre sur son poignet gauche. Il y a une expression d'insouciance et d'innocence, mais sa posture, nous dit le contraire, sa posture semble être en alerte comme s'il attendait qu'on l'attaque.

Mon cellulaire sonne, je prends mon cellulaire et je regarde mon afficheur et il indique :

 _Danny Williams_

Mary me regarde et elle dit :

— Je sais, tu dois y aller, mais on se reparlera de tout ça, ce soir.

— D'accord bye, dis-je.

Je sors du bistro, je repense à notre cousine Sally si je m'en souviens, elle avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus qui changeaient de couleurs à la lumière, elle vivait à New York. Danny m'attente devant sa nouvelle Camaro noire. Sans un mot, je m'assois sur le côté conducteur. Celui-ci entre dans la voiture et il me dit :

— Ça va? Tu as une tête d'enterrement.

— Danny, pas maintenant, dis-je durement.

— Bien, moi je dis que tu vas dire maintenant, dit Danny.

Je soupire et finalement, je me lance ce qui s'est passé avec l'avocat et que je dois partir à New York. Quand j'ai fini mon récit, Danny est maintenant perdu dans ses pensées et il dit :

— Qu'en est-il du père du gamin?

— Euh… je ne sais pas. Je l'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à celui-là, dis-je.

— Écoute Steve, tout va bien se passer. L'équipe est là pour te soutenir, si tu as besoin et en plus que je suis père, je peux de te donner des trucs, dit Danny.

Nous restons silencieux et nous arrivons à destination. C'est une petite plage cachée par les arbres. Chin nous attend, nous nous approchons de lui et il dit :

— Salut les gars, Steve, ça va? Tu as une tête d'enterrement.

— Euh… ouais… dis-je avant d'être coupé par Danny.

— Steve vient d'apprendre que ça cousine Sally, qui vivait à New York vient de mourir, en laissant un fils de 17 ans, TDAH et dyslexique.

— Ha, d'accord, dit Chin. Bon, des marcheurs ont trouvé la victime.

Nous le suivons, je vois un cadavre d'une jeune fille d'environs de 17 ans, suspendue par une corde qui lie les bras et les jambes à un arbre, un bâillon qui lui noue sa bouche, elle a les longs cheveux brun chocolat ondulé, la peau basanée d'une pâleur mortelle. Ses vêtements sont presque enlevés du corps. Une longue ligne rouge sang barre son cou. Danny frémit, quand il la voit. Pauvre Danny, lui-même père d'une fille. Moi-même, incapable de regarder plus longtemps. Chin poursuive son homologue :

— La victime est inconnue, pas de carte d'identité, rien.

— Max, tu as quelque chose? dis-je en voyant notre docteur légiste autour du corps de la victime.

— Messieurs, je crois que la cause de la mort est l'écorchement, dit Max. J'estime que vers l'heure de la morte est vers minuit. Et j'ai trouvé à ses pieds un collier en cuir de cinq perles en argiles.

Je prends le collier de cuir, les cinq perles d'argiles ont toutes une image différente. La première perle est peinte tout en noir et un trident vert lumineux au milieu. La seconde est une sorte de toison d'or. La troisième est une sorte de labyrinthe. La quatrième est un gratte-ciel avec des écritures d'une langue étrangère. Et la cinquième perle est peinturée d'une partie orange avec l'inscription : _CHB_ et de l'autre mauve avec l'inscription : _SPQR_ , au milieu, un personnage en couleur d'or.

XXX

Midi

Vers midi, Danny et moi nous entrons dans la morgue, je vois Max au côté du corps et je dis :

— Max, tu nous appelé?

— Oui, je vous appelé, parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose d'horrible. Il s'avérer que notre jeune victime s'est fait attacher et violé avant qu'elle se fasse écorché. Et je peux vous affirmer que plusieurs personnes qui sont impliquées. Mais par contre, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire.

— Qu'est que ça signifie? dit Danny.

— Elle a des signes de défenses, j'ai envoyé de l'ADN que j'ai trouvé sous ses ongles et le sperme, c'est tout, dit Max.

— D'accord merci, Max, tu nous appelles, s'il y a du nouveau, dis-je.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard

Vers la fin de la journée, j'entre chez moi. Mary prépare le souper. Je la salue, je prends une douche rapide et je descends. Nous mangeons silencieusement et je le brise :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec le garçon?

— Je vais le prend chez moi, dit Mary.

— Non, je vais le prend chez moi, déjà tu as Joan et tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour occuper deux enfants, dis-je en pensant à ses antécédents criminels du gamin.

— Steve, n'oublie pas qu'il a 17 ans, dit-elle. Il est presque un adulte et est-ce que Catherine est au courant de Percy?

Je jure dans mon souffle et Mary dit :

— D'accord… elle n'est pas au courant. Au pire, tu lui diras quand elle arrivera.

— Mary, je vais prendre Percy chez moi, dis-je avec insistance.

— D'accord, tu gagnes, dit-elle.

— Et pour l'école? dis-je pour changer le sujet.

— Déjà réglé, il va commencer l'école quand il sera prêt, dit-elle.

— Déjà? Qu'elle école va-t-il allé? dis-je impressionné.

— La même école que tu es allé à Kaiser High School **(N/A je ne sais pas de quelle école que Steve allait quand il était jeune. Et cette école existe vraiment)** , dit-elle.

— D'accord, dis-je. Ceci qui met fin à la discutions, dis-je.

XXX

Deux heures plus tard

Catherine arrive dans la maison, elle nous dit salut et elle part prendre une douche. Après quelques minutes, elle revient dans la pièce et elle mange. Je lui dis nerveusement :

— Euh… Catherine, Mary et moi nous avons une annonce à faire.

— D'accord, c'est quoi? dit-elle curieusement.

— Notre cousine Sally Jackson de New York est morte dans un accident de voiture et elle laisse un fils seul, dis-je.

— Ho, je suis désolé pour vous, mais pour le fils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient à voir dans la discussion, dit-elle.

— Hé, bien, on a la garde du garçon, dit Mary.

Nous lui expliquons la situation. Plus tard durent la soirée, Mary et Joan, partent à leur maison, alors que moi je prépare ma valise, après Catherine et moi, nous allons nous coucher. Incapable de dormir, je pense à mon petit cousin que je ne connais pas. Je revois la photo de lui, une expression d'insouciance et d'innocence, une posture en alerte prête pour un combat. Et je m'endors.

XXX

Le lendemain

Je descends de l'avion, je marche dans l'aéroport et je vois Me Murray. Je m'avance vers lui et il me dit de le suivre. Nous prenons le taxi et nous partons à l'hôpital.

XXX

Une heure plus tard

Je n'aime pas l'hôpital, il me fait revenir de mauvais souvenirs quand j'étais jeune. Nous marchons dans le couloir blanc et stérile. Me Murray tourne vers une porte et l'ouvrit. Nous entrons dans la pièce qui est également blanche. Il n'a que deux personnes dans la pièce, un est assis à côté du lit et l'autre est couché dans le lit d'hôpital, la personne qui est assise à côté du lit est une fille qui âgé de 17 ans aux cheveux blonds bouclés comme une princesse, elle a un corps d'une athlète, la peau bronzée, elle semble aux filles de Californie, sauf les yeux d'un gris orageux, ils brisent l'image de la fille de Californie.

Celui qui est couché sur le lit d'hôpital n'est nul autre que Percy. Il est pareil à la photo, sauf à quelques détails près : sa peau est pâle, il y a des poches sous les yeux fermés, une longue cicatrice qui part de sa tempe gauche et qui descend jusqu'à l'oreille, ses cheveux ressemblent à un nid de rat. Le pire d'en tout, il a un tube qui sort de sa bouche et des milliers fils sont reliées à Percy. J'ai envie de partir en courant en mettant de pleurer et de me cacher dans un coin en boule.

La jeune fille tient la main du garçon en lui murmurant des mots, elle lève les yeux vers nous et elle dit :

— Salut Me Murray.

— Bonjour Annabeth, M McGarrett, je vous présente Annabeth Chase, la petite amie de Percy et Annabeth, je vous présente Steve McGarrett.

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit Annabeth en me donnant une poignée de la main.

— Le ravis est pour moi aussi, dis-je en prenant sa main.

— Bon, je vous laisse, dit Me Murray.

Et il part. Je prends une chaise, je m'assois devant elle et nous restons silencieux. Je regarde la poitrine de Percy monter et descendre lentement.

— D'où venez-vous? dit Annabeth.

— D'Hawaï et vous de New York? dis-je.

— Non, de Californie, mais je suis née à New York, j'ai vécu ma jeunesse en Virginie et après mon adolescence en Californie, dit-elle.

— D'où vous êtes connues? dis-je.

— Au camp que nous allons qui est situé à Long Island et depuis que nous avons douze ans. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il s'était blessé au mur d'escalade, il était tombé sur la tête, pendant deux jours je l'ai soigné, quand il s'est réveillé pour de bon, je lui dis : « Tu baves dans ton sommeil. » Et depuis nous somme meilleur ami.

— Depuis quand datez-vous?

— Nous sortons ensemble depuis le jour de son seizième anniversaire et il y a environ trois semaines c'était son dix-septième anniversaire, dont ça fait un an et trois semaines, dit-elle.

Nous arrêtons de parler et je regarde encore Percy.


	2. Le coma

**Le coma**

Percy

La guerre des géants est finie depuis environ une semaine. Tout le monde croyait Léo mort, quand il est revenu cinq jours plus tard après la défaite des géants avec Festus avec Calypso. Avec des retrouvailles de joie et de maladroits.

XXX

Quelques heures après que Léo est revenu

Il est 21 h, après que Léo est revenu, je descends en bas de la colline pour voir pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois ma mère et Paul. Je suis accueilli par un câlin de maman ours de ma mère. Nous entrons dans la Prius de Paul. Je parle mon aventure à ma mère et mon beau-père. Nous sommes seuls sur la route, soudain, des lumières d'une voiture apparaissent dans la pénombre. La voiture conduite en zigzag. Soudain un grand fracas se fait entendre, j'entends les cris de ma mère et de Paul, je me sens projeté par derrière et une douleur fulgurante apparaît derrière ma tête, ma vue nage et la noirceur s'empare de moi. Je sens que je suis au bord du néant.

XXX

Temps inconnu

Je me réveille doucement, je ne peux pas entendre, sentir, toucher ou goûter. Je ne me souviens plus rien. Je me sens flotté dans cette espace de noirceur. Au début, les sens sont revenus lentement, par commencer l'audition, j'entends des murmures, je ne peux pas les comprendre, mais je peux distinguer la voix d'une fille ou une voix majestueuse d'un homme, j'entends des bips toutes les 5 secondes, j'entends qu'il a une sorte respirateur. Après que le temps commence à filer, je commence à distinguer l'odeur, deux odeurs que j'ai retenues : le premier est un doux parfum aux fruits et le deuxième est une forte odeur de sel de mer, j'adore. Après le toucher, il est le plus précieux des sens que j'ai récupérés, je peux sentir que je suis couché sur un lit, celle qui sent les fruits joue dans mes cheveux ou ses doigts me caressent doucement sur mes joues. Celui qui sent le sel de mer est parfois accompagné d'une grande main chaude et calleuse sur le front. Il a quelque chose qui ressemble à un tube dans ma bouche. Le goût est revenu, je peux goûter quelque chose amère.

XXX

Temps inconnu

La jeune fille qui est restée à mes côtés me parle et elle dit :

— Hé! Percy, comment ça va? Tu à l'air mieux que la dernière fois. Tu ne sais pas ce que vient de se passer. Clarisse et Chris vont se marier et ils pensent, quand tu vas te réveiller, ils vont de te demander être l'homme d'honneur…

Et puis je sens que sa voix change le son devient plus mouiller :

— Oh! Percy, il faut que tu te réveilles! Si tu ne te réveilles pas dans les prochaines semaines on sera obligé de débrancher et tu mourras. Tu m'as promis qu'on ne se sépare pas et qu'on restera ensemble à jamais. Tu me manques beaucoup.

Je veux qu'elle arrête de pleurer, je me sens coupable, je la fais souffrir, je lui ai fait une promesse, alors je décide qu'il est temps de se réveiller. Je tente de contracter un muscle, mais rien ne fonctionne, je gémis. J'entends quelqu'un qui saute sur ces pieds.

— Percy? Si tu m'entends, essaye de contracter tes doigts ou autre, dit la jeune fille.

J'essaye de contracter mes doigts et soudain je réussis à les contracter. Il a eu un soupir et elle dit :

— Bienvenu à la maison, Percy. Peux-tu ouvrir tes jolis yeux? Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai les pas vus.

Tout me revient comme un marteau, Léo qui est revenu, l'accident de voiture.

— Beth? dis-je faiblement et étouffer par le tube.

— Oui, il est moi, il est Annabeth.

J'ouvre doucement mes yeux, tout est flou. Je vois le contour de Annabeth. Je lève doucement ma main et je lui touche doucement sa joue. Je sens, les larmes glissent, de mes tempes. Elle caresse doucement un doigt sur ma joue.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard

Après que je suis réveillé de mon coma d'environ un mois, on m'annonce que ma mère et mon beau-père n'ont pas survécu à l'accident. Alors que moi, j'ai bien failli d'y rester.

Je dors, quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler par mon nom, j'ouvre mes yeux, je m'attends à voir Annabeth. Au lieu, il est un homme d'une mi-trentaine d'années, les cheveux courts bruns, les yeux noisette. Il est grand, musclé comme un militaire, sa peau est très bronzée, il est assis à côté de moi.

— Salut, Percy, je m'appelle Steve McGarrett, tu peux m'appeler Steve, je suis un cousin de ta mère, dit-il. J'habite à Hawaï avec ma sœur Mary. Puisque nous sommes les seuls proches parents de ta mère et de plus que tu es encore un mineur, nous avons ta garde.

— Quoi? dis-je faiblement. Tu es en train de me dire que je dois aller vivre à Hawaï!

— Euh… ouais, dit Steve avec mal aise.

— Mais... que vais-je dire à Annabeth?! dis-je en panique.

— Elle est au courant et je lui ai promis qu'elle pouvait aller de te voir le plus souvent, dit-il.

— Quand nous partons, dis-je.

— Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, dit-il.

— Quand sortirai-je?

— Dans deux jours, dit-il.

XXX

 **(N/A je sais qu'il est impossible de partir de l'hôpital deux jours sans une un rétablissement, après être réveillé d'un coma d'un mois. Mais étant donné que Percy est un demi-dieu, je suppose qu'il peut guérir plus rapidement.)**

Deux jours plus tard

Les deux jours qui suivent, j'apprends légèrement à connaître Steve. Le sept (qui est Jason un fils de Jupiter, Hazel une fille de Pluton, Frank un fils de Mars, Piper une fille d'Aphrodite, Léo un fils de Héphaïstos, Annabeth ma petite amie et fille d'Athéna et moi qui est le fils de Poséidon), Thalia, Nico et quelques autres amis sont venus me rendre visite. Je suis dans un taxi à côté de Steve, je soupire (pour qui doit être la dixième fois de la journées) je tripote mon stylo qui est « Anaklusmos » traduit « Turbulence marine » et qui se transforme en une épée de trois pieds à la lame de double tranchant faite en bronze céleste. Le taxi passe devant le State Empire Building. Je regarde le haut de l'immeuble où je peux voir un gros nuage au-dessus. Nous dirigions vers les bureaux des avocats pour récupérer certaines choses.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard

Devant les tombes de mes parents, je mets un bouquet de fleurs entre les deux tombes.

XXX

Trente minutes plus tard

Après des adieux très difficiles entre moi et Annabeth, j'agrippe les accoudoirs de mon siège, les dents serrées, je prie à Zeus de ne pas me faire exploser. À chaque turbulence, je sursaute. Je regarde Steve qui semble tout à fait à l'aise.

XXX

9 heures plus tard

Je descends de l'avion, soulager d'être les deux pieds sur la terre ferme. Nous attendons nos valises, je suis Steve par-derrière. Au moment, je vois une femme qui tient une pancarte orange qui est écrite : « EUNEVNIEB SNAD AL ELLIMAF SED TTERRAGCM! YCREP » (stupide dyslexie). Je prends le temps de le décoder, quand finalement je réussis : « BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE DES MCGARRETT! PERCY » Steve semble être tout à fait scandalisé par la femme, nous nous approchons de la femme et Steve dit :

— Vraiment! Mary!

— Quoi? répond-elle.

La femme ressemble à Steve, mais à quelques détails près : elle est moins costaude, plus petite, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et plus jeune que Steve, disons une vingtaine d'années.

— Je suis Mary Ann, tu peux m'appeler Mary, je suis la petite sœur de Steve et ceci est ma fille adoptive Joan, dit Mary.

Dans un des bras de Mary, Joan est un bébé d'un an aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Elle me regarde avec des yeux curieux. Soudain, un cellulaire sonne, Mary donne Joan à Steve et fouille dans sa bourse, elle sort son cellulaire et elle le décroche. Steve chatouille sous le menton de Joan, la bambine rit. Mary raccroche, elle prend sa fille adoptive dans les bras de Steve et elle dit :

— Steve, je dois partir, j'ai un rendez-vous de dernière minute, je crois qui serait plus intelligent de vous laisser, toi et Percy.

— Quoi? Ah! Oui, bon salut, dit Steve.

— Salut les gars.

Steve et moi, nous la regardons partir. Steve sort son cellulaire, compose un numéro, il parle quelques minutes et il raccroche. Je le regarde et il dit :

— Viens, on va attendre notre chauffeur dehors.

Nous sortons dehors, nous attendons pendant plus d'une heure, quand une camionnette bleu indigo s'approche de nous. Steve ramasse nos bagages et il les met dans la boîte de la camionnette. J'ouvre la porte et je vois une femme d'une trentaine d'années, elle a les longs cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns, la peau bronzée et bien bâtie. J'entre dans la camionnette, je m'assois par-derrière. Steve entre à son tour, il embrasse la jeune femme, celle-ci se retourne vers moi et elle dit :

— Salut, je m'appelle Catherine Rollins, mais appelle moi Catherine et je suis la petite amie de Steve. Steve nous devons aller au QG du 5-0.

— D'accord, hé! Percy, ça te dit de voir le QG du 5-0? demande Steve.

— Bien sûr, mais c'est quoi le 5-0? dis-je.

— Le 5-0 est une unité de police qui est dirigée par moi, dit Steve.

Nous partons de l'aéroport, je regarde par la fenêtre le paysage d'Hawaï et finalement je m'endors.

XXX

Quelques minutes plus tard

Je sens que quelqu'un me secoue mon épaule, je lève la tête, je vois Steve me sourire comme un idiot et il dit :

— Au début, je ne croyais pas, Annabeth, elle m'avait dit que tu bavais dans ton sommeil.

— Quand elle t'a dit ça? dis-je en rougissant.

— Quand tu étais encore dans le coma, dit-il en murmurant, les yeux baisser.

Je ne parle pas, je descends de la camionnette, l'endroit est joli, le bâtiment ressemble à un hôtel de ville de style victorien. _Annabeth aimerait sûrement le bâtiment_ , ai-je pensé. (Dieux qu'elle me manque!) Nous entrons dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur est du même style que l'extérieur. Je suis Steve et Catherine, nous montons un escalier en colimaçon. Le haut de l'étage est une autre histoire, le couloir semble être plus contemporain, il y a une porte en verre avec le logo de l'unité 5-0. Steve ouvre la porte, nous entrons dans le local, le style est totalement différent qu'en bas. Il y a beaucoup d'ordinateurs avec une table, le local ressemble à une salle d'une unité d'espion. Il y a deux hommes autour de la table : le premier homme est du mi — trentaine, aux cheveux blonds, petit et bien bâtir. Il porte une chemise bleu pâle et un pantalon noir. L'autre homme est d'une quarantaine d'années, il y a des origines asiatiques, il porte une chemise hawaïenne et un jean noir. Steve, Catherine et moi nous avançons d'eux, Steve les saluts et il me les présente :

— Percy, je te présent Chin Ho Kelly et Danny Williams.

— Salut, disent-ils.

— Du nouveau? dit Steve

Je n'écoute plus leur conversation, je regarde deux photos qui sont affichées sur les écrans des ordinateurs. La première photo est l'image d'un cadavre d'une jeune fille d'environs de 17 ans, suspendue par une corde qui lie les bras et les jambes à un arbre, un bâillon qui lui noue sa bouche, elle a les longs cheveux brun chocolat ondulé, la peau basanée d'une pâleur mortelle. Ses vêtements sont presque enlevés du corps. Une longue ligne rouge sang barre son cou. La deuxième photo est un collier de cuir, les cinq perles d'argiles ont toute une image différente. La première perle est peinte tout en noir et un trident vert lumineux au milieu. La seconde est une sorte de toison d'or. La troisième est une sorte de labyrinthe. La quatrième est un gratte-ciel avec des écritures d'une langue étrangère. Et la cinquième perle est peinturée d'une partie orange avec l'inscription : CHB et de l'autre mauve avec l'inscription : SPQR, au milieu, un personnage en couleur d'or.

Partout les dieux de l'Olympe, c'est Chelsea Swan! Fille d'Aphrodite. Je ne suis pas rendu compte que je l'ai dit à la voix haute (oups!)

— Pardon? dit Steve. Tu la connaissais? Et pourquoi as-tu dit : « fille d'Aphrodite »

— Euh… oui… et non… parce que nous allons au même camp d'été et ce camp est… laissé tomber, dis-je nerveusement.

— Chelsea Swan, 17 ans, elle est née le 17 juillet 1993. Son père est Charles Swan et mère inconnue. Diagnostiqué de TDAH et dyslexique, dit Chin.

— Bon, Percy, tu as des explications… Percy! Reviens ici! Tout de suite! C'est un ordre! s'écrie Steve de surprise.

Trop tard je suis parti en courant. Je descends les marches en colimaçon. À peine que quelque pas, j'entre de plein fouet avec quelqu'un, plusieurs documents s'envolent dans les airs. Je tombe sur mes fesses, je regarde la personne que j'ai percutée et c'est un homme afro-américain, il ne semble pas très heureux de ce fait rentrez de plein de fouet par un adolescent. Deux hommes m'attrapent par mes deux bras et ils me forcent de me lever. Celui qui est tombé s'approche de moi et il dit :

— Qui es-tu?

— …

— Monsieur le gouverneur! Je vous présent Percy Jackson, il est le fils de ma cousine Sally Jackson et il a environ un mois, elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. Tout m'excuse pour ce fiasco, je lui es posé une question et il a flippé, dit Steve.

— Ça va vous pouvez le lâché, dit le gouverneur.

Les gardes du corps du gouverneur me lâchent, Steve me prend par l'épaule et nous commençons à montons à l'étage, quand le gouverneur dit :

— Commandant McGarrett.


	3. Question de grossesse

**Question de grossesse**

Steve P.D.V

— Bon, Percy, tu as des explications… Percy! Reviens ici! Tout de suite! C'est un ordre! m'écris-je de surprise.

Brusquement, Percy tourne ses talons et il part en courant. Je le poursuis en courant. Mon dieu, qu'il court vite pour quelqu'un qui vient de sortir du coma. J'entends un accident en bas des escaliers, je cours jusqu'à la balustrade et je regarde en bas. Percy est assis sur les fesses, un homme afro-américain est dans la même position de Percy, alors plusieurs documents s'envolent dans les airs. La scène aurait été drôle si le gouverneur n'avait pas été impliqué (bien qui il est drôle). Je descends rapidement et je vois les gardes du corps du gouverneur attrapent l'adolescent par les bras et force Percy à ce relever. Le gouverneur se lève, s'approche de mon petit cousin et il dit :

— Qui es-tu?

— …

— Monsieur le gouverneur! Je vous présent Percy Jackson, il est le fils de ma cousine Sally Jackson et il a environ un mois, elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. Tout m'excuse pour ce fiasco, je lui es posé une question et il a flippé, dis-je en gardant mon visage le plus neutre pour ne pas rire au visage du gouverneur.

Ha! La joie avoir été dans l'armée, j'ai été entraîné pour ne pas montrer mes émotions.

— Ça va vous pouvez le lâché, dit le gouverneur.

Les gardes du corps du gouverneur me lâchent, je le prends par l'épaule et nous commençons à montons à l'étage, quand le gouverneur dit :

— Commandant McGarrett.

Je me retourne vers lui, il me fait signe des bras le dégât par terre et il dit :

— Un peu d'aide, s'il vous plait.

— Bien sûr, dis-je.

XXX

Quelques minutes plus tard

Après quelques minutes de ramassage, nous remettons les documents tout mêlés et Percy présente ses excuses en rougissant de gêne. Je ris intérieurement, je vais lui rappeler cet événement pour toujours. Mary arrive et elle voit le visage de Percy qui est rouge de gêne et mon visage qui doit être rouge tomate qui est à force de me retenir de rire.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? dit-elle curieusement.

Plus capable de me retenir et j'éclate de rire. Entre mon souffle, je réussis à dire :

— P… Per… cy… Percy a… a… foncé dans… le gouverneur…

— D'accord, Percy va dans la voiture avec Joan. La voiture est rouge et c'est celle qui est parquée à côté de la camionnette bleu indigo, dit Mary.

Percy hoche la tête, il prend Joan et il part dans la voiture de Mary. Elle se retourne vers moi et elle dit :

— Bon, tu m'expliques.

Je lui explique ce qui s'est passé et elle me dit exaspéré :

— Steve! Était-il vraiment nécessaire d'être brusque avec lui?

— Tu me connais, il me faut toutes les réponses, dis-je.

— Bon, on va s'en reparler de ça, dit-elle.

Et elle part, je retourne dans le QG du 5-0, Danny s'approche de moi et il me dit :

— Où est Percy?

— Il est parti avec Mary, dis-je.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose, dit Danny.

Je me remets à rire, Chin et Catherine sortent de leur bureau avec un regard interrogateur, je leur explique ce qui s'est passé. Chin dit :

— Bon, retournons au travail, Catherine et moi nous allons à l'école où Chelsea allait et Danny et toi vous allez voir le père de Chelsea.

— D'accord, dis-je.

Nous sortons du QG, je m'assis sur le côté conducteur et nous dirigions le travail du père de la victime.

— Il est étrange que le père de Chelsea n'ait pas signalé la disparition de sa fille, dit Danny.

XXX

Quelques minutes plus tard

Nous arrêtons devant une boutique de chocolaterie, nous entrons dans la boutique, une jolie fille derrière la caisse et elle nous dit :

— Bonjour messieurs.

— Je suis le commandant McGarrett et lui est le lieutenant Williams de l'unité 5-0. Nous voulons parler à James Swan, dis-je.

— Bien sûr, dit-elle.

Elle prend le téléphone et parlant pour quelques secondes.

— Il va vous recevoir, monter par cette porte et au bout du couloir, dit-elle.

— Merci, dit Danny.

Nous montons, nous marchons jusqu'au bout du couloir où il y a une porte et je cogne à la porte. J'entends : « entrez ». Nous entrons dans le bureau, l'homme ressemble à sa fille, il y a les yeux bruns.

— Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous? dit-il.

— Bonjour M Swan, je suis le commandant McGarrett et lui c'est le lieutenant Williams. Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous dire, votre fille, Chelsea a été retrouvée morte, il y a cinq jours sur une plage de Honolulu, dis-je. Est-ce que Chelsea avait des ennemis? Et il est étrange vous n'avez pas appelé la police de sa disparition.

— Non, elle n'avait pas d'ennemie, mais ça lui arrivait de disparaître une semaine sans laisser de traces et de revenir chez-nous, alors je ne suis pas inquiété, dit-il.

— Je dois montrer une photo de la victime pour confirmer si c'est bien elle, dit Danny.

Danny sort son téléphone et lui montre la photo, M Swan pâlit et il se met à pleurer et il dit :

— Oui, c'est bien Chelsea.

— C'est quand la dernière fois avez-vous parlé à Chelsea? dit Danny.

— Il y a six jours, elle voulait allez à New York pour rende visite à un ami qui a eu un accident de voiture, dit M Swan.

— Savez-vous la personne? dis-je et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— Euh… je crois qui s'appelle Peter Johnson? Non, je me trompe.

— Il ne serait pas Percy Jackson? dis-je.

— Oui, c'est ça Percy Jackson, dit-il.

— On va vous laisser, M Swan, je vous laisse ma carte si quelque chose vous revient, dis-je avec mes pires craints confirmés.

— Messieurs, avez-vous des enfants? dit-il.

— Oui, moi, j'ai une fille de 9 ans et elle s'appelle Grace, dit Danny.

— Moi, je viens d'avoir la garde du fils de ma cousine Sally, dis-je en murmurant.

Nous sortons de la boutique chocolaterie et nous partons vers le QG.

— Il y a quelque chose que je ne pige pas, dit Danny. Pourquoi Chelsea voulait allez voir Percy à l'hôpital?

Mary P.D.V

Sacré Steve! Il n'est pas très délicat avec les autres. Je me dirige vers ma voiture, Percy m'attend dans la voiture. Je m'assois du côté conducteur, je démarre la voiture et nous partons. J'ai décidé de l'amener à la plus belle vue de l'Île. Durant le trajet, nous restons silencieux, finalement, Percy dit curieusement :

— Où allons-nous?

— À la plus belle vue de l'Île, dis-je.

Nous arrivons sur une belle plage, la vue est si belle, un ciel bleu sans nuages et la mer de la même couleur des yeux de Percy. Je prends une couverture dans la voiture, Percy sort Joan de son siège de bébé. Je dépose la couverture sur le sable blanc, nous assoyons et nous restons silencieux. Nous contemplons le paysage à couper de souffle. Un moment, je regarde Percy, il ne ressemble pas à Sally. Sally est de taille moyenne, la structure du visage était douce. Alors que Percy est grand, mince musclé et une structure faciale forte, comme une statue grecque. Le regarde de Percy est lointain comme s'il se remémore des souvenirs. Je dis :

— Percy, puis-je de te poser une question?

— Euh… oui, dit-il.

— Que s'est tu de ton père? dis-je.

— Pas grand-chose, maman me disait, que papa était beau, gentil, riche et que je lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle disait qu'il était originaire de la Grèce et qu'il avait déménagé en Amérique. Elle l'a rencontré à l'été, à la plage de Montauk à Long Island, dit-il.

Étrange, Me Murray a dit qu'il est né le 18 août 1993. Je suis peut-être très mauvais dans les calculs, mais la grosse n'a duré que deux mois ou moins. Je ne lui parle pas de ce sujet. Percy poursuit son homologue :

— Après, maman est tombée enceinte de papa. Juste avant ma naissance, papa est parti dans une mission sur la mer et il n'est jamais revenu. Ma maman disait « qu'il est perdu en mer ». Et non mort, juste perdu en mer.

À cette dernière déclaration, ses yeux verts océan sont remplis de tristesse. Alors qu'il n'a que 17 ans, ses yeux trahissent, ils semblent être plus âgé qu'à la normale, il quelque chose dans ses yeux comme brisés, ils ont vu des choses que des jeunes de son âge n'auraient pas vues. Je change de sujet :

— Alors, Perce, j'ai entendu que tu as une petite amie? Peux-tu me l'as décrit?

C'est alors que le visage de Percy c'est illuminé et il dit d'une voix enthousiasme :

— Oui! Elle s'appelle Annabeth Chase. Elle a les cheveux blond boucler comme une princesse, si tu demandais qu'elles princesse, je te dirais plutôt Cendrillon, elle a les yeux gris orageux, elle est très intelligente, elle aime faire des jeux de stratégie comme construire une ville et elle veut être une architecte… Styx! Je me suis trop emballé, désolé.

— Non, ne sois pas désolé s'est correcte, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois enthousiasme, dis-je en riant.

— Ah, d'accord, dit-il timidement, ses joues devient rouge tomate et je peux l'avoué qu'il est très mignon, même Steve l'avouerait.

Je regarde Percy qui est encore rouge de gêne. Nous restons silencieux, nous regardons les vagues et le reste de la journée se passe sans incident. Steve nous invite de souper chez lui.

XXX

4 heures plus tard

Je prépare le souper avec Steve et Percy est dans le salon avec Joan. C'est l'occasion de parler à Steve, je lui raconte mon soupçon sur la rencontre du père et de la mère et la grosse de deux mois ou moins.

XXX

Une heure plus tard

Au souper, nous mangeons une pizza à l'Hawaiien fait maison. Steve prend une grande respiration et il dit :

— Percy, j'ai une question à demander.

— Oui, quoi? dit Percy.

— Qu'en est-il de ton père? dit Steve.

— Euh… pas grand-chose, maman me disait, que papa était beau, gentil, riche et que je lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle disait qu'il était originaire de la Grèce et qu'il avait déménagé en Amérique. Elle l'a rencontré à l'été, à la plage de Montauk à Long Island. Après, maman est tombée enceinte de papa. Juste avant ma naissance, papa est parti dans une mission sur la mer et il n'est jamais revenu. Ma maman disait « qu'il est perdu en mer ». Et non mort, juste perdu en mer, dit Percy.

— Percy, tu dis que ta mère a rencontré ton père en été, tu es né le 18 août 1993. Donc la grossesse n'a duré que deux mois ou moins, dit Steve.

— Quoi? dit Percy.

— Tu as très bien compris, la grosse n'a duré que deux mois ou moins, alors arrête de mentir! dit Steve.

— Lâche-moi un peu! Arrête d'être sur mon dos! J'aurais préféré rester à New York avec mes amis et ma petite amie! s'exclame Percy.

Il y a quelque chose qui a cliqué, peut-être que Percy a rencontré sa petite amie en été et que ses parents son rencontré en hiver?

— Percy, où et quand as-tu rencontré ta petite amie? dis-je.

— Au camp où je vais en été, murmure-t-il.

— Est-il possible que tu sois trompé de date entre la rencontre de tes parents et celle de la rencontre de ta petite amie? dis-je.

— Je crois que oui, maman disait qu'elle a rencontré papa en hiver, je crois, dit-il en froncent les sourcils

Percy reste muet, le visage de Steve est plutôt pensif et je vois presque les rouages de son cerveau. Après un silence interminable, Steve dit :

— Il est possible que tu aies encore des séquelles du coma de l'accident. Je m'excuse pour toute aujourd'hui, si j'ai été brutal, je m'en excuse sincèrement.

— J'accepte tes excuses, dit Percy. Où vais-je coucher? Il est éclair que vous n'habitez pas dans la même maison.

— Tu vas dormi ici ce soir, dans la chambre d'amis, dis-je. Et tu commences l'école demain, l'école ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà préparé tes fournitures scolaires. L'école s'appelle Kaiser High School, les fournitures sont dans ma voiture et demain c'est moi qui vais te chercher à la maison, vers 7 h 30.

— Comment est-elle? Annabeth, dit Steve.

— Elle aime faire des jeux de stratégie comme construire une ville et elle veut être une architecte… Styx! Il faut vraiment que je commence de mettre un filtre, dit Percy en riant.

XXX

Deux heures plus tard

Le reste du souper se passe silencieusement, nous jouons à des jeux de société et après je pars chez moi avec Joan.


	4. Première journée

**Première journée**

Percy P.D.V

Ouf! J'ai échappé de belle! J'ai failli être dans la merde avec cette question à la rencontre de maman et papa et la grossesse de deux mois ou moins. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pensé à la grossesse de maman, il est vrai que les grossesses de demi-dieu sont moins longues que la plupart des mortels. Steve est bien trop curieux que j'aie cru.

Mon nouveau chez moi est bien, il y a une plage privée derrière de la maison. C'est trop cool!

Après que Mary est partie, Steve me montre où je vais dormir. Je prends ma douche. J'entre dans la chambre d'amis, je me change en pyjama et je me couche. Je ne suis pas fatigué, je me retourne pendant une heure et finalement, je m'endors au son des vagues.

 _Je sens un souffle chaud et sec sur mon visage, l'air est pratiquement irrespirable, de lourdes chaînes sont attachées sur mes poignets et mes chevilles. J'ouvre mes yeux. Au début, je vois tout flou, tout est rouge et sombre. Dès que ma vue devient moins floue, je vois un paysage désolé, de grandes montagnes noires, le ciel rouge et de gros nuages noirs, je suis couché sur le sable obsidienne. Je me rencontre que je suis dans le Tartare. Je vois une silhouette géante, elle a la peau mauve, une armure où il y a des visages. Je me rencontre que c'est le Tartare en personne! Dans son armure, je vois les visages de Bob, Damasen et Petit Bob. Tartare tient Annabeth par ses cheveux blonds et bouclés et un poignard à la gorge. Le visage d'Annabeth est pâle et plein de terreur. Je tente de hurler, mais ma voix refuse. Tartare ricane et tranche la gorge d'Annabeth, je hurle le nom d'Annabeth, je vois ma mère, Paul et tous ceux de mes amis qui sont morts en disant que c'est ma faute s'ils sont morts._

Je sens secouer par les épaules, quelqu'un crie mon nom. Sans me réveille, j'agrippe mon agresseur par les épaules et je le plaque au mur, Turbulence en forme de stylo à son cou. Mais avant que je réagisse, mon agresseur tord mon poignet, je perds mon emprise du stylo, il réussit à me plaquer sur mon lit et je me débats dans tous les sens. J'entends la voix de Steve crier mon nom, je cesse de débattre, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Je vois Steve qui est au-dessus de moi, il me maintient mes poignets et un genou sur le ventre. Ma respiration est courte et rapide comme si je viens de courir un marathon de 100 kilomètres, je tremble comme une feuille, je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, je suis confus et paniquer. Je sens mes larmes qui glissent sur mes tempes. Je prends une grande respiration. Steve assure que je ne le plaque pas encore dans le mur, il s'ôte au-dessus de moi. Je me redresse dans mon lit, Steve s'assoit à côté de moi, nous restons assis là et silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, je m'endors.

XXX

Lendemain

Le lendemain matin, Steve me réveille, je change mon pyjama à un T-shirt vert et un jean noir. Je mets Turbulence dans ma poche et je descends.

Je prends mon déjeuner, Steve prend son café sur la plage privée. Il y a un beau lever du soleil. Un bel endroit pour faire un pique-nique. J'entends le klaxon de la voiture de Mary. Je sors de la maison, j'entre dans la voiture et durent le trajet je reste silencieux. Finalement, j'arrive devant un bâtiment presque pareil à Goode. Je prends mes fournitures et Mary me souhaite bonne chance et qu'elle ira me chercher vers la fin des cours. J'entre dans le bâtiment, je vais à la réception et je dis à la réceptionniste :

— Bonjour Madame, je suis un nouveau, je voudrais avoir mon horaire des cours **(N/A les horaires des cours sont organisés aux horaires d'école du Québec)** et numéro de casier, s'il vous plait.

— Votre prénom et nom, dit la réceptionniste

— Percy Jackson, dis-je.

Elle tape sur l'ordinateur et elle dit :

— Il n'a pas de Percy Jackson.

— Essayer plutôt Persée Jackson, dis-je.

Et elle retape sur l'ordinateur et elle me tend une feuille et dit :

— Parfait, je vous donne votre horaire des cours et votre numéro de casier. Votre casier est le 512 et le code est 31-55-21, le numéro et le code sont écrit sur l'horaire des cours. Nous sommes jour 1. Mais avant aller voir M Brown, monter au premier étage, aller au secrétariat.

— Merci, dis-je.

Je monte au premier étage, je demande le directeur et la secrétaire me dit d'aller m'assois sur la chaise d'attend. Je m'assis et j'attends. Après une heure. D'accord, peut-être 5 minutes, vous savez les joies du TDAH. La porte du directeur s'ouvre et il me dit d'entrer. J'entre dans son bureau du directeur. M Brown est un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux poivre et sel et les yeux bruns. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir devant lui et il dit :

— Bonjour et bienvenue à Kaiser High School, je suis Édouard Brown, mais appelle moi M Brown. J'ai consulté votre dossier et je peux dire que je suis impressionné. Tu as été expulsé pour 8 écoles et tu as réussi à resté 2 ans à Goode avant l'accident de voiture. Bien, ici je ne permettrais pas le même schéma. Ici est un lycée qui a une longue histoire. J'espère que vous allez aimer votre séjour. Allez chercher votre casier.

Je descends de l'étage et je me dirige vers mon casier, je fais mon code et j'ouvre mon casier. Je mets mes fournitures d'école. Je prends ma feuille d'horaire et je la lis :

 _Première période : Biologie_

 _Récréation_

 _Deuxième période : Civilisations Anciennes et Langues Anciennes (CALA)_ **(N/A ce cours est fictif. Je me suis inspiré du cours des Runes dans Harry Potter.)**

 _Dîner_

 _Troisième période : Mathématiques_

 _Récréation_

 _Quatrième période : Anglais_

La cloche sonne, je me dirige vers mon cours de _Biologie_. Après 5 minutes, je trouve mon local et je frappe à la porte. La porte s'ouvre et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années est devant moi. Je le regarde, il a les cheveux gris, les yeux marron et la peau bronzée. À son tour, il me regarde et il me dit :

— Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Percy Jackson et je suis nouveau. Je cherche le local _Biologie_ , dis-je.

— Vous êtes on bon endroit, M Jackson, mon nom est Steven Blowfish, mais appelle moi M Blowfish et je suis ton professeur tuteur, dit M Blowfish.

J'entre dans la classe, j'entends des murmures, je sens tous les yeux qui sont braqués sur moi. M Blowfish regarde sa liste et il me dit :

— Il n'a pas le nom de Percy Jackson, mais j'ai le nom de Persée Jackson, Percy, ça doit être un surnom.

— Oui, c'est pour faire court, dis-je.

— M Jackson, allé à place au côté de M Johnson, dit M Blowfish en me pointant la place vide à côté d'un garçon de mon âge.

Je me dirige vers ma place et je m'installe. Je mets mes affaires sur le bureau. Le M Blowfish commence à enseigner. J'examine le gars à côté de moi, il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, la peau bronzée et bien bâtir. Le gars me murmure :

— Salut, je m'appelle Perry Johnson.

— Je m'appelle Percy Jackson, dis-je en murmurant.

— Ravis de te rencontrer Perceval, dit Perry.

— Euh… en fait c'est Persée et non Perceval, dis-je.

Sur ce, je mets l'attention au cours. Le cours se porte sur la biologie marine.

XXX

Une heure plus tard

La cloche sonne et M Blowfish appelle moi et une fille :

— M Jackson et Mlle Wolfe, venez ici s'il vous plait. M Jackson, je vous présente Écho Wolfe, elle sera votre guide. Mlle Wolfe, je vous présente Percy Jackson, puis-je compter sur vous pour le guider, Mlle Wolfe. Bon, ceci est en dit, bonne journée à vous.

Nous sortons de la classe, je regarde encore mon horaire, nous dirigions vers les casiers. Je regarde Écho, elle a les longs cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns pâle, la peau tannée et elle est de petite taille, mais un corps d'une sportive. Écho reste silence et finalement, elle me dit :

— Alors de quelle école étais-tu?

— De Goode, dis-je.

— Goode? Je ne connais pas cette école, dit-elle.

— Euh… en fait je viens de New York, dis-je.

— Ah, d'accord, puis-je te poser une question? dit-elle.

— Oui, dis-je.

— Percy c'est un surnom? dit-elle.

— Oui, dis-je. Mon véritable nom est Persée.

— Cool, Persée comme le héros ou la constellation? dit-elle.

— Le héros, dis-je.

J'ouvre mon casier, je prends mes livres de Civilisations Anciennes et Langues Anciennes. La cloche sonne, Écho me guide vers le cours. J'entre dans la classe, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, elle a les cheveux châtain et les yeux verts. Elle se dirige vers nous et elle nous dit :

— Bonjour Mlle Wolfe et M…

— Percy Jackson, dis-je.

— M Jackson, je suis Hélène Mc Donal, mais appelle moi Mme Mc Donal, je serais ton professeur de Civilisations anciennes et langues anciennes. Prenez place à côté de M Johnson.

Je me dirige vers Perry, durant le trajet de mon bureau, les autres élèves me jettent des regards curieusement. Je déteste l'attention, j'ai le goût de me frapper la tête sur un mur. Je m'assois et j'ouvre mon cahier de CALA. Je tourne la tête vers les autres et je vois un gars qui me regarde avec… haine? Bref, le garçon a les cheveux blond cendré, les yeux bleus-gris, la peau tannée et il est bâtir comme un enfant Arès. Perry semble avoir remarqué mon regarde et il me dit :

— Ne fais pas attention à lui.

— Qui est? dis-je.

— Matt Logan, il est le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée. Et d'ailleurs, j'en fais partie. Hé, joues-tu d'un sport? Parce que je trouve que tu as un corps d'un athlète, dit-il.

— Ouais, j'étais le capitaine de l'équipe de natation de mon ancienne école, dis-je.

— Messieurs, concentration! M Jackson, pouvez-vous nous lire la traduction de ce texte à la page 40, s'il vous plait? dit Mme Mc Donal.

Je regarde la page 40, à mon grand soulagement, le texte est un extrait sur les divinités de l'Olympe et écrits en Grecque ancienne et en dessous, les lettres toutes mélangées que je suppose être la traduction. Je commence à la lire :

— Il y a douze dieux de l'Olympe. Il y a Zeus, dieu du ciel et roi des dieux, Héra, déesse du mariage et épouse de Zeus, Poséidon, dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, Hestia, déesse du foyer, Héphaïstos, dieu des forges et du feu, Déméter, déesse des moissons et de l'agriculture, Hermès, dieu des voyageurs et messager des dieux, Athéna, déesse de la Sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière, Arès, dieu de la guerre, Artémis, déesse de la chasse et de la lune, Apollon dieu de la musique, du soleil et jumeaux d'Artémis et Aphrodite, déesse de la beauté et de l'amour.

— Bien, dit Mme Mc Donal. Comme ce que M Jackson a lu, nous parlons de la civilisation grecque.

XXX

Une heure plus tard

La cloche sonne, Mme Mc Donal nous dit qu'il un devoir à la page 60. Je sors de la classe, je me dirige vers mon cassier et je vais à la cafétéria.

XXX

Quelques minutes plus tard

Après une interminable file d'attente, mon plateau dans les mains et je me cherche une table. J'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom, je me retourne et je vois Perry me faire signe de venir à sa table. Je marche vers lui, arriver à sa table, il n'est pas seul, Écho est là et il a quatre autres jeunes que je ne connais pas. Le premier est un garçon allure d'un intello (comme genre maigre comme une asperge avec des lunettes. Sans vouloir n'offenser personne). La deuxième personne est une fille afro-américaine au corps athlétique. La troisième personne est un garçon, il a des cheveux roux, les yeux bleus et le visage constellé de taches de rousseur. La quatrième personne est une fille, elle a les cheveux blond cendré, les yeux bleus-gris, la peau tannée et elle est bâtir comme un enfant Arès. Perry me les présente :

— Percy, je te présente Peter Price, lui qui ressemble à un intello.

— Hé! Tu sais Perry, je suis fier être un intello! dit Peter.

— Elle s'est Mia Robert, la belle Afro-Américaine. Ne dis pas à Peter que je t'ai dit qu'il a le béguin pour cette fille, poursuit Perry.

— Hé! J'ai entendu! Mia, ne l'écoute pas! Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Peter en rougissant.

— Ça, c'est Jay le mec aux cheveux roux, il joue dans l'équipe de football, poursuit Perry. Elle s'est Amanda Logan celle aux cheveux blonds et c'est la sœur jumelle de Matt. Et tu me connais déjà. Je crois que tu connais Écho.

Dès qu'il a dit le nom Écho, il commence rougir. Peter me chuchote fortement pour que Perry l'entende :

— Ne dis pas à Perry, mais il a le béguin pour Écho.

— Hé! dit Perry en rougissant. Les gars, je vous présente Percy.

— Salut, disent-ils.

— Alors Percy, d'où viens-tu? Selon les rumeurs, tu viens de New York, dit Amanda.

— Ouais, dis-je.

— As-tu une petite amie? dit Jay.

— Ouais, elle s'appelle Annabeth, dis-je en rougissant.

— Pour quelle raison es-tu déménagé? dit Mia.

— Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture avec mon beau-père. Quant à mon père, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ma mère me disait qu'il est parti sur une mission secrète sur la mer et il n'est jamais revenu. Alors, je suis maintenant orphelin, je vis chez des cousins de ma mère. Ils s'appellent Steve et Mary McGarrette, dis-je tristement.

— Attends, tu as dit Steve McGarrette? disent ensemble Perry et Jay

— Oui… dis-je incertain.

— Le Steve McGarrette comme le commandant de l'U S'Navy, ex-Navy Seal et maintenant chef du 5-0 et ancien joueur du football dans ce lycée, dit Jay.

— Ouais, dis-je.

— Cool! Tu as un héros dans ta famille, tout comme ton nom, dit Écho.

Matt arrive à notre table, il regarde froidement tour à tour les autres, son regarde atterrit sur moi et dit d'une voix trainante :

— Ha! Tiens le petit nouveau, alors?

— Alors… quoi? dis-je fermement.

— Alors, j'ai entendu que tu viens de New York et que ta mère est morte dans un accident de voiture avec ton beau-père et que ton père vous a _**quitté**_ pour une mission en mer et n'est jamais revenu, dit-il en mettant l'accent sur le quitter.

— Tu sais, il est impoli d'écoute des discussions des autres et tu n'as même pas demandé mon nom. Tu aurais pu me dire dans le genre : « Salut, je m'appelle Matt Logan. Comment appelles-tu? Je m'appelle Percy Jackson. », dis-je sarcastiquement.

— Fait attention ce que tu dis, Jackson. Il se pourrait qu'un jour, quelqu'un vienne te de cassé la figure, dit Logan en menaçant.

— Tu sais quoi, Logan. À chaque personne que je croise, certaines devient mes amis, mais d'autres devient mes ennemis et j'ai plus d'ennemis que j'ai d'amis. Alors je ne suis pas impressionné par ta menace, dis-je en me levant, je le regard droit dans les yeux, à chaque mot devient plus menaçant.

Il me regarde et il part. Je me rassois et je commence à manger. Amanda me dit impressionné :

— WOW! Tu es le premier à tenir tête à mon frère. Personne n'a osé de le faire. Sois tu as des pulsions suicidaires ou sois tu es stupide ou sois tu es trop fort.

— Merci, dis-je en brouillent.


	5. Questionnement

**Questionnement**

Steve P.D.V

Je suis dans mon bureau, j'écris un rapport. Je suis incapable de me concentrer. Mes pensées sont axées sur Percy, je rejoue dans ma mémoire les événements de la nuit dernière. Incapable d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, des questions cette forme : _Quel évènement dramatique qu'a vécu Percy? Est-ce l'accident de voiture qui est la cause de sa mère? Non, je ne crois pas, il criait le nom de sa petite amie. Peut-être qu'il vécut quelque chose de traumatisant avec Annabeth?_ Danny ouvre la porte de mon bureau, s'assit sur une chaise devant moi et il me dit :

— Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? Steve.

— Rien, dis-je.

— Non, ce n'est pas rien, Steve. Ça faire une demi-heure que tu es là, a regardé dans le vide.

Je prends une respiration, je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et mes questionnements. Dès que j'ai fini ma narration, Danny est perdu dans ses pensées et il dit :

— Tu devrais lui en parler. Au début, n'insiste pas s'il ne veut pas en parler. Donne-lui environ trois jours. Après, s'il ce n'est pas encore ouvert. Commence à insister, mais donne-lui deux jours. S'il n'a pas encore confié à toi, alors insiste. On ne peut pas garder de quelque chose de lourd. Percy a vécu de quelque chose de très dur. Il est brisé à l'intérieur. Je veux que tu ailles le chercher à l'école, après les cours. Allez manger de la crème glacer et allez dans un endroit tranquille. Petit conseil : ferme ton cellulaire ou laisse-le dans ta voiture. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais prend les rênes avec Chin.

— Tu as raison et merci avec tes conseils, Danny, dis-je. Avons-nous du nouveau dans l'affaire de Chelsea Swan?

— Non, apparemment, elle vivait avec son père, qu'elle était dyslexique et TDAH. Et l'ADN que Max a trouvé, ne donne rien.

Le reste de l'après-midi tire à sa fin, j'appelle Mary et celle-ci répond :

— Allô?

— Mary, c'est Steve, juste pour te dire ne va pas chercher Percy. Je vais aller le chercher.

— Parfait Steve, d'ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas aller le chercher, dit-elle. Bye.

— Bye, dis-je.

Je raccroche, je prends mes clés de voiture, j'avertis Catherine de mon absence et je sors du QG. J'entre dans la voiture, je le démarre et je vais à l'école. Je me stationne en face de l'école, je regarde l'ancien lycée que j'ai vécu depuis mon adolescence, qui est en face de moi. Il n'a pas changé depuis que j'ai quitté.

La cloche sonne, plusieurs adolescents sortent de l'immeuble. Je vois Percy sortir avec un groupe de jeunes de son âge, Percy me voit, il dit au revoir à ses nouveaux amis et il se dirige vers moi.

— Salut, Steve qu'es-tu fait? Je croyais que c'est Mary viendrait me chercher, dit-il.

— En fait, Mary ne pouvait pas venir et je dois te parler sur ce qui s'est passé à la nuit dernière. Mais avant allons manger une crème glacée, dis-je.

Nous entrons dans la voiture, je la démarre et je conduis vers la crèmerie la plus proche. Nous arrivons à la crèmerie _La Hawaïenne_ , nous entrons et nous commandons. Percy a commandé celle au bleuet et moi à la menthe. Quand je l'ai commandé, je vois le visage de Percy une ombre d'un sourire amusé, je ne sais pas ce qui a de si drôle avec ma commande, mais je ne lui prête pas attention. Dès qu'on a reçu notre glace, nous sortons de la crèmerie. Encore, Percy sourire d'une façon que quelque chose que j'ai loupé et je lui demande :

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si drôle?

— Connais-tu la légende de la menthe? dit-il.

— Euh… non, dis-je.

— Je te la raconte : Dans la Grèce antique, il y douze dieux de l'Olympe et plus si tu rajoutes Hadès. Tu sais que les dieux et les déesses ont des relations amoureuses avec des mortels, nymphes, etc. Cette légende est en rapport avec la relation d'Hadès et d'une naïade qui s'appelle Minthé fille de Cocyte. Un jour, Hadès se promenait sur la rive du Cocyte la rivière des larmes, au bord de la berge, il vit une jeune femme, dans une petite brise, il sentit une odeur merveilleuse qui ne connait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et il lui parla. Elle lui disait qu'elle voulait retourner à la surface de la Terre. Hadès lui dit que s'il elle lui donnait un baiser, son vœu sera réalisé. Minthé lui donna un bisou et ils remontèrent à la surface et Hadès la larguer là. Celle-ci la prit mal, elle s'est vantée et puisque c'était le printemps, Perséphone était avec sa mère, Déméter. Elle l'avait entendu et elle a écrasé Minthé comme un cafard. Perséphone s'essuya sur l'herbe et quelques pousses vertes fient une nouvelle plante qu'on appelle la menthe, finit-il.

— Donc, je mange de la purée de naïade, dis-je.

— Ouais! dit-il en riant.

— Bon, passons à quelque chose de sérieux. Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, dis-je fermement.

Percy pâli a vu d'œil, il marmonne et il regarde sa glace. Je m'empresse de lui dire :

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler tout de suite, mais il faut que tu en parles.

Nous restons-là silencieux, nous finissons notre glace.

J'achète de la nourriture chinoise pour le souper, Percy qui m'attend dans la voiture. Perdu dans ses pensées, son stylo à la main, le même qu'il m'a menacé la nuit dernière. J'entre dans la voiture, Percy range son stylo dans sa poche. Je démarre la voiture et nous partons à la maison.

Catherine, Percy et moi mangeons le souper et quand je demande à Percy :

— Percy, as-tu des devoirs?

— Ouais, j'ai un devoir en CALA page 60, dit-il.

— Qu'est-ce la CALA? dis-je.

— Civilisation Ancienne et Langue Ancienne, dit-il.

— Après souper, tu le fais, dis-je.

Après souper, Percy est concentré à son devoir, Catherine travaille sur son ordinateur et quant à moi, je lis un roman de fantaisie. J'entends Percy fermer son cahier et s'approcher de moi. Il s'assoit devant moi, il y quelque chose qui attire mon regarde. Pendu à son cou, un collier en cuir avec cinq perles en argiles. Je ferme mon livre et je lui demande :

— Percy, parle-moi de ce camp que tu vas.

— Ho, ce camp est pour enfants dyslexiques et TDAH. Le camp à un style de la Grèce Antique, c'est comme si les dieux grecs existent. Nous dormons dans des cabines du dieu ou déesses patron. Nous apprenons à lire le grec ancien et un peu la langue, nous apprenons la survie et le combat et chaque fin d'été il nous donne une perle d'argile qui symbolise un événement important, dit-il.

Pour ma part, je reste silencieux, je sens qu'il dit la moitié-vérité. C'est comme il me cache quelque chose, je déteste quand on ne me dit pas les choses exactes. Percy va se coucher et je fais de même.

Catherine se blottir entre dans mes bras, au son des vagues, je m'endors. Je me réveille dans un hurlement à glacer le sang. Catherine se réveille en sursaute, elle me regarde confus. Je me lève d'un bond et je cours vers la chambre de Percy. D'un geste vite, j'ouvre la porte et je vois Percy se tortiller dans tous les sens dans le lit. J'accours vers lui, je le secoue par l'épaule en criant son nom. Sans se réveiller, Percy essaye de sauter sur moi, mais je l'ai prévu son geste. Je l'agrippe au tour de sa poitrine, il se débat férocement. Je lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes. Finalement, il cesse de débattre, je le sens trembler comme une feuille. Je l'aide as s'asseoir sur le lit. Je lui frotte le dos et je lui dis :

— Percy, veux-tu m'en parler?

Ce dernier secoue la tête, nous restons assis là, jusqu'à Percy couche sa tête sur mon épaule et son souffle pris tranquillement. J'ai su qu'il s'est endormi. Je le couche sur le lit, je remets les couvertures sur lui. Je regarde son visage, ses traits juvéniles, il est si jeune, si vulnérable. Catherine qui a assisté à ce spectacle d'effroi, semble encore confuse. Je sors de la chambre et je laisse la porte ouverte.

Le lendemain, je réveille Percy et je pars sur la plage pour prends mon café. Mon cellulaire sonne, je soupire et je regarde sur mon répondeur, il est écrit :

Danny Williams.

Je prends mes clés et je pars au travail. Arrivé au stationnement, Danny m'attend, sans dire un mot, je prends ses clés et j'y conduis. Je sens le regarde de Danny et il me dit :

— As-tu parlé à Percy?

— Pas vraiment, mais j'en ai glissé un mot, dis-je.

— D'accord, dit-il.

Nous arrivons à destination, c'est une petite plage cachée par les arbres. Chin nous attend et il dit :

— Ce sont des marcheurs qui ont trouvé la victime et je peux te dire qu'on affaire à un groupe de tueurs en séries.

C'est presque pareil à quelques détails près, la même scène que la première victime, suspendue à un arbre, la gorge écorchée et les vêtements presque enlevés de son corps. Sauf, c'est un garçon de 15 ans, les cheveux blonds et la peau bronzée d'un pâle mortel.

— Tout comme l'autre, pas carte identité, poursuit Chin.

— Messieurs, je crois que c'est même la cause de la mort que chez la première victime, dit Max. J'estime qu'elle est morte vers minuit. Et j'ai encore trouvé à ses pieds un collier en cuir, mais seulement de quatre perles en argiles.

Je prends le collier de cuir, les quatre perles d'argiles ont toutes une image différente. La première perle est une sorte de toison d'or. La seconde est une sorte de labyrinthe. La troisième est un gratte-ciel avec des écritures d'une langue étrangère. Et la quatrième perle est peinturée d'une partie orange avec l'inscription : CHB et de l'autre mauve avec l'inscription : SPQR, au milieu, un personnage en couleur d'or. Je me rencontre que les victimes sont liées. Leur seul point en commun est le collier en cuivre avec des perles d'argile et je gage que la victime allait à ce camp que Percy parle. Percy est-il en danger? Danny me regarde et il dit :

— À quoi penses-tu?

— Comme Chin dit, je crois qu'on a affaire à un groupe de tueurs en séries. Les victimes sont liées, leur point en commun est le collier en cuir avec des perles d'argile et je te gage que cette victime est allée à ce camp que Percy parle. Je crois que Percy est en danger aussi. Si les tueurs assassines des jeunes qui vont à camp, il est subtil que Percy devienne la cible. Danny vient on va aller au lycée, dis-je.

Sans un mot, je prends une photo de la victime et du collier, je me dirige vers la Camaro noire et j'entre dans la voiture.

Durant le trajet, nous restons silencieux. Nous arrivons au Kaiser High School. Nous entrons dans le lycée, l'intérieur n'a presque pas changé, nous dirigions vers la réception et je dis à la réceptionniste :

— Bonjour, nous voulons voir le directeur de ce lycée, s'il vous plait.

— Attendez une seconde, dit-elle. Bon, le directeur va vous recevoir à son bureau. Monter au premier étage, aller au secrétariat.

— Merci, dit Danny.

Nous montons au premier étage, nous nous dirigions vers le secrétariat. Je dis à la secrétaire :

— Bonjour, nous voulons voir le directeur de ce lycée, s'il vous plait.

— Une seconde, dit-elle.

La secrétaire prend le téléphone, environ une minute, elle parle et raccroche le téléphone et elle dit :

— Le directeur va vous recevoir. Aller à dans ce couloir première porte à gauche.

— Merci, dis-je.

Nous suivons le chemin que la secrétaire nous a dit. Arriver devant la porte, je frappe à la porte, elle s'ouvre à un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux poivre et sel et les yeux bruns. Il nous laisse entre dans la pièce et il dit :

— Bonjour messieurs, je m'appelle Édouard Brown et vous êtes?

— Steve McGarrett et Danny Williams, nous sommes du 5-0, dis-je.

— Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs? dit directeur Brown.

— Nous voulons parler à Percy Jackson, dit Danny.

— D'accord, je vais vous l'appeler, dit directeur Brown.

Sur ce, il tape sur son ordinateur le nom de Percy, mais il fronce son nez et il déclare :

— Il n'a pas de Percy Jackson.

— Essayer plutôt Persée, dis-je.

Il retape sur l'ordinateur et il appelle la secrétaire. Il dit :

— Il va arriver pour bien tôt. Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, il a-t-il un problème avec le garçon?

— Non, pas vraiment, dit Danny.

J'entends frapper à la porte, le directeur se lève et l'ouvre. Percy entre dans la pièce, quand il voit Danny et moi, il nous regarde confus et il dit :

— Danny et Steve, que se passe-t-il?

— Pouvons-nous parler en privé, s'il vous plait, directeur Brown? dis-je.

— Bien sûr, dit-il. Suivez-moi.

Nous le suivons, il ouvre un petit local, nous laisse passer et referme la porte. Nous assoyons sur une chaise et je dis :

— Percy, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, connais-tu ce garçon?

Je sors mon cellulaire et je lui montre la photo. Dès qu'il la voit, Percy pâli a vu d'œil.

— J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que tu seras la prochaine cible, poursuis-je.

— Oui, je le connaissais, il s'appelle Henrik Masons, il était âgé de 15 ans, dit Percy.

— Percy, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Alors, tu vas déballer toute la vérité, dis-je fermement.

Percy prend une grande respiration et il dit :

— D'accord, mais à une seule condition, il ne faut jamais que Mary sache la vérité. Tu peux le dire à l'équipe, mais il ne faut pas répété ça.

— Tu as ma parole, dit Danny.

— Moi aussi, tu as ma parole, dis-je.

— Que savez-vous de la mythologie grecque? dit Percy.


	6. Révélation

**Révélation**

Percy

— Que savez-vous de la mythologie grecque? dis-je.

Steve et Danny me regardent comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je soupire de frustration. Steve dit d'une voix d'exaspéré :

— Ne change pas de sujet!

— Répondez simplement oui ou non, dis-je en ignorant sa remarque.

— Oui, disent-ils.

— Attends comme Zeus, Poséidon, Athéna, dit Steve.

— Ouais, s'il te plait ne mentionne ces noms à ma présence, dis-je entendant le tonnerre dehors. Bien, c'est réel. Les dieux grecs existent et je suis l'un de leurs enfants, je suis fils de Poséidon.

— Et moi, je suis le président Barack Obama, dit Danny en riant.

— Ouais, très drôle, dit Steve en souriant.

Je les regarde sérieusement en lève un sourcil, Steve arrête de sourire, Danny arrête de rire en voient mon expression et ils disent d'une même voix incrédule :

— Tu n'es pas sérieux? Est-ce une blague?!

— Non, même très sérieux, dis-je.

Pour prouver le point, je vois la tasse pleine sur la table, je lève ma main et le liquide suit mon ordre. La mâchoire à terre, Steve et Danny me regardent bouche bée. Je remets le liquide à sa place.

— Pour Chelsea et Henrik, ils étaient eux aussi des demi-dieux, poursuis-je. Chelsea était l'une des filles d'Aphrodite et Henrik était l'un des fils d'Hermès. Nous les demi-dieux, nous sommes toujours poursuivis par les monstres, c'est pourquoi qu'il a un camp grec et romain.

— Sais-tu quels monstres ont assassiné tes amis? dit Steve.

— Je ne crois pas que ce sont des monstres qui ont tué mes amis. Parce que les monstres ne prendraient pas le temps de s'organiser comme ça, dis-je.

— Alors, tu ne sais pas qui a fait ça. Tu crois que ce sont des gens tous t'à fait normal? dit Danny.

— J'ai ma petite idée. Un demi-dieu tué d'une façon organisée, j'aurais pu crois à un hasard, mais un deuxième, là on a affaire un groupe qui est au courant de notre existence. Ma petite idée est quelqu'un qui a de la haine sur les demi-dieux grecs. Un garçon qui s'appelle Octave, je ne connais pas son nom famille. Il est un descendant d'Apollo, il était dans le camp des Romains, dis-je.

— Il était? dit Steve.

— Euh… ouais, il a été banni avec une dizaine de personnes, c'est un peu à cause de moi, dis-je.

— Explique, dit Danny.

— Hé, bien, depuis des milliers d'années, les Grecs et les Romains ont été des rivaux. Après les dieux ont décidé de nous séparer en deux camps : le Camp des Sang-mêlé et le Camp de Jupiter. Il y a environ 8 mois, Jason un fils de Jupiter et moi, nous avons été inversé des camps sans aucun souvenir. Jason a déboulé au Camp des Sang-mêlé, peu avant Noël. Quant à moi, j'ai déboulé au Camp de Jupiter, au mois juin, j'avais le seul souvenir est Annabeth. Après je suis allé dans une quête pour libérer la Mort et après je suis en Grèce pour arrêter Gaïa la terre mère avec Jason et quatre autres personnes. Reyna la Prêteuse avait ordonné de ne pas nous tuer et Octave avait désobéir aux ordres du Prêteur. Lui et quelques personnes qui suivent son ordre, ils ont essayé de nous tuer, mais il n'a pas réussi. Reyna avait décidé de les faire exécuter, mais j'ai refusé, je n'étais pas d'accord et finalement, elle a décidé de les faire bannir du camp, dis-je.

Steve me regarde droit les yeux, nous restons silencieux, quand Danny dit :

— Alors, où sont-ils?

— Je n'ai aucune idée, là, puis-je retourner à mes cours? dis-je.

— Bien sûr, dit Steve.

Je tourne vers la porte pour partir, quand Steve dit :

— Percy?

— Oui, dis-je en me retournant vers eux.

— En réalité, tu as vécu une Guerre, dit Steve.

Je regarde au sol, sentant les larmes me menacer de tomber. Je prends une grande respiration et je relève la tête pour rencontrer les yeux peinés de Steve. Je connais ces yeux-là, je les ai déjà assez vus quand je regardai dans un miroir. Et je réponds :

— Oui, en fait, j'ai participé à deux guerres.

Sans autre mot, je me retourne, je sors du local, je me dirige vers mon cours qui est math. Je fais quelques mauvais tours et j'arrive finalement au cours. Je m'assoie et je fais les numéros de mon cahier. Les lettres s'envolent de ma page, je soupire de frustration, Perry, mon nouvel ami, remarque ma frustration et il me demande :

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

— Euh… je suis en fait dyslexique et les mots se mélangent, dis-je avec gêne.

— Ha, c'est juste ça, je vais t'aider à lire, dit-il.

— Merci, dis-je.

Il rapproche son cahier et nous commençons à travailler. Une demi-heure plus tard, la cloche sonne, nous sortons de la classe et je me dirige vers le casier. Je prends mon cahier de CALA, je me dirige vers mon cours.

XXX

Midi

Après les cours, nous allons dîner, je dépose mes affaires et je pars à la cafétéria. Encore dans file interminable, quand enfin je reçois mon plateau, je me dirige vers la table de mes amis, mais avant d'arriver à destination, quelqu'un me percute violemment. Tout ce qui est sur le plateau se déverse sur moi, un silence règne dans la cafétéria, tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi, je regarde la personne qui m'a percuté, ce n'est nul autre que Matt Logan. Il sourit, content de lui, j'essaie de contrôler mon humeur. Logan dit :

— Attention où tu regardes, Jackson.

— Oh! Je te dirais plutôt que c'est à toi de faire attention, Logan, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Son visage est devenu rouge de rage, avant que je régisse, un poing me percute mon visage. Je tombe à la renverse, il se jette sur moi et je roule sur le côté. Je me relève pour faire face à mon agresseur, mon poing percute le visage de Logan et un craquement écœurant se fait entendre. Car celui-ci a le nez cassé, le sang coule de son visage, le visage déformé par la rage et la douleur, il lève le poing et avant qu'il passe à l'acte, Amanda se mette entre moi et son frère jumeau, ils ne disent aucun mot, ils se regardent lourdement. Je sens le sang coule de ma lèvre inférieure.

Deux surveillants arrivent sur place, l'un entre deux m'attrape par le bras et l'autre attrape Logan, ils nous tirent vers dieux sait où. Celui qui tient Logan va vers la gauche et le mien va vers la droite. Je me rends compte qu'on va à l'infirmerie, super! Le surveillant frappe la porte et une femme d'âge mûre ouvre. Nous entrons dans la pièce, la salle ressemble typique à une salle d'examen chez le docteur. La femme ordonne que je m'assoie sur une chaise, je prends une chaise et je m'asseyais. L'infirmière va chercher des produits pour nettoyer ma blessure. Avec de l'eau et lingette, elle tapote doucement ma lèvre, elle sort de l'antiseptique et l'applique sur ma lèvre.

Je sors de l'infirmerie, on se dirige vers le bureau du directeur, nous entrons dans le bureau et je vois M Brown, Logan, un couple qui ressemble à Matt et… Steve, merde.

— Asseyez-vous, monsieur Jackson, dit M Brown.

Je m'assois, je n'ose pas regarder Steve et M Brown se met à parler de l'incidence. Je sens le regard de Steve, Matt parle ce qui s'est passé et il est à moi de raconter ma version des faits.

XXX

Trente minutes

Finalement, Matt et moi, nous avons une semaine de suspension. Je vais chercher mes affaires et Steve et moi, nous sortons du lycée. Nous entrons dans la voiture de Steve. Étrange, je m'attendais que Steve me crie dessus, il est resté silencieux dans le bureau du directeur. Finalement, Steve ouvre la bouche et il dit :

— Une semaine de suspension.

— Bien quoi? dis-je. Au moins, je ne suis pas expulsé.

— Tu vas venir avec moi au QG, pendant une semaine, dit-il.

Le reste du trajet est silencieux, je me tortille avec un certain malaise. Steve se stationne, nous sortons de la voiture, nous entrons dans le bâtiment et nous arrivons dans le QG du 5-0. Steve me fait entrer dans un bureau et il m'ordonne de m'assoir. Je fais ce qu'il me demande, Steve sort du bureau en laissant seul. Je sors mon stylo, je le regard, jusqu'à un homme afro-américain vient, je range dans ma poche de mon pantalon mon stylo. Nous restons silencieux pendant une minute, finalement, je fais le premier pas, et je lui dis :

— Salut? Moi, je m'appelle Percy Jackson et vous-êtes?

— Désoler, Lou Grover, mais appelle moi Grover, je suis un ami de Steve. Je suis chef de l'escouade d'Hawaii, dit l'homme. Alors, il paraît que tu t'es battu à l'école?

— Plus au moins, c'est lui qui m'a provoqué et je lui ai répondu par mon superbe sarcasme, il m'a frappé et j'ai répliqué, dis-je. Et nous avons été suspendus pour une semaine.

— Moi, j'ai une fille et un fils qui sont des adolescents, alors je sais ce que sait être un adolescent, dit Grover.

— Si c'est Steve, t'a demandé de me parler, je le trouve grossier de se sauver de moi, dis-je.

— Bien sûr que non, dit-il.

Je lève un sourcil en signe désaccord.

— D'accord, c'est bien lui, mais il faut que tu saches que Steve n'a pas d'expérience avec des jeunes. Je crois qu'un jour il finira par comprendre, mais pour le moment, il n'est pas près, dit-il. Bon, il faut que j'aille, ravis te rencontrer mon garçon.

— Moi aussi je suis ravi te rencontrer Grover, dis-je.

XXX

3 heures avant le combat entre Percy et Matt

Steve

Durant le trajet du retour au QG du 5-0, je repense à la révélation de Percy.

 _Flash-back_

— _Percy? dis-je._

— _Oui, dit-il en se retournant vers nous._

— _En réalité, tu as vécu une Guerre, dis-je._

 _Il regarde au sol, il prend une grande respiration et il relève la tête pour rencontrer mes yeux peinés. Le regarde de Percy me donne un coup dans mon cœur. Les yeux de Percy ont un éclat d'une telle tristesse et hanté par le passé, qui lui donne un air plus vieux que son âge. Et il répond :_

— _Oui, en fait, j'ai participé à deux guerres._

 _Sans autre mot, il part du local._

 _Flash-back_

Je vais à mon bureau, je m'assois sur la chaise de mon bureau et je mets à pleurer sans aucune raison. Est-ce l'éclat de tristesse du regard de Percy ma bouleversée? Danny, Catherine et Chin arrivent, je m'essuie les yeux à la hâte et je dis :

— Du nouveau?

— Non et vous? dit Chin.

— Moi et Danny, nous avons découvert quelque chose, il faut que tout le monde s'assoie, dis-je.

Tout le monde prend une chaise et je dis :

— Percy pense savoir qui est la personne derrière de ce bain de sang, mais il me faut votre parole de ne rien dire à personne.

— Qu'est ça veut dire, Steve? dit Catherine.

— Ce que Steve veut dire, c'est plus gros ce qu'on pense, là nous entrons dans un terrain inconnu, dit Danny.

— D'accord, tu as ma parole, dit Chin.

— Moi aussi vous avez ma parole, dite Catherine.

— Savez-vous de la mythologie grecque? dis-je.

— Euh… oui, mais je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, Steve, dit Chin.

— Elle est réelle, les dieux existent, dit Danny.

— Attends, est-ce bien entendu? Les dieux grecs existent, dit Catherine. Danny, tu es l'homme le plus rationnel que je connais. Je ne pense pas que tu crois à ce genre d'histoire.

— Je sais que dire comme ça est difficile à crois, mais il est réel, dis-je. Et les autres deux victimes étaient des demi-dieux, Percy, il en est un aussi.

Danny et moi nous leur expliquons la conversation avec Percy sur ce Octave.

— Ça signifie que Percy est peut-être en danger? dit Chin.

— Ce que nous croyons, puisque c'est Percy qui l'a fait renvoyer, dit Danny.

— Et si Octave découvre que Percy est ici, Percy serait la prochaine cible, dis-je.

XXX

Midi après le combat

Je parle à Danny quand mon cellulaire sonne :

— McGarrett? dis-je.

— Bonjour, M. McGarrett, je suis Mme Tylor, secrétaire du Directeur Brown. Je vous appelle, parce que Persée Jackson s'est battu ce midi avec un autre jeune…

— Quoi?! m'exclame.

— Persée Jackson s'est battu… dit Mme Tylor.

— Oui, j'ai compris, dis-je. Faut-il que je vienne le chercher?

— Vous devez venir chez le directeur pour parler de ça sentions, dit-elle.

— D'accord, dis-je.

Je raccroche, je prends mes clés de mon camion et Danny me dit :

— Où vas-tu?

— Je vais chez le directeur, parce que Percy vient de se battre avec un autre jeune.

— D'accord, dit Danny.

Durant le trajet qui me conduit vers l'école de Percy, je peste contre lui pour se mettre dans le trouble. En même temps, je me dis que Percy serait en sécurité avec moi, s'il est suspendu.

Arrivé à l'école, j'entre dans le bureau du directeur et je m'assois. Il y a deux autres personnes qui sont assises dans le bureau. Une femme et un homme, la femme a les cheveux longs blond cendré, les yeux bleus et la peau tannée. Alors que l'homme a les cheveux châtain, bien bâtir, la peau tannée et les yeux gris.

Nous attendons pendant 5 minutes, quand la porte s'ouvre, M Brown entre, derrière lui est un garçon de l'âge de Percy. Il a les cheveux blond cendré comme la femme, bien bâtir comme l'homme, la peau tannée comme le couple et les yeux bleus-gris. Un hématome sur le nez commence apparaître. Il s'assit à côté de ses parents. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, il est Percy, une ecchymose sur la mâchoire commence apparaître. Il regarde dans la pièce et les yeux se posent sur moi, j'ai cru avoir vu une lueur de panique. Mais il aurait pu être mon imagination.

— Asseyez-vous, monsieur Jackson, dit M Brown.

Il s'assoit, il ne me regarde pas et M Brown se met à parler de l'incidence. Je le regarde. L'autre garçon qui se prénom Matt parle ce qui s'est passé et il est à Percy de raconter sa version des faits.


	7. La rencontre de Poséidon

**Désolé pour ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt.**

 **Avertissement : les personnages d'Hawaii 5-0 et de PJO ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **La rencontre de Poséidon**

Steve

Après que M Brown est dit la sentions, qui est une semaine de suspension pour les deux garçons. Percy et moi, nous allons chercher les choses de Percy dans son casier. Nous sortons du lycée, je n'avais rien dit dans le bureau du directeur, trop peur de crier après Percy. Finalement, j'ouvre la bouche et je dis calmement :

— Une semaine de suspension.

— Bien quoi? dit-il. Au moins, je ne suis pas expulsé.

— Tu vas venir avec moi au QG, pendant une semaine, dis-je en pensant au moins il est en sécurité avec moi pour une semaine.

Le reste du trajet est silencieux, Percy se tortille avec un certain malaise. Je me stationne, nous sortons de la voiture, nous entrons dans le bâtiment et nous arrivons dans le QG du 5-0. Je le fais entrer dans mon bureau et je lui ordonne de s'assoir. Il fait ce que je lui demande, je sors du bureau en le laissant seul. Sur le chemin, je rencontre Lou Grover, le chef de l'unité d'escouade. Une idée me vient en tête.

— Hé! Grover, dis-je.

— McGarrett, dit Grover.

— Toi qui as des adolescents, pourrais-tu me donner conseil? dis-je.

— Qu'est que signifie, McGarrett? dit-il méfiance.

— Bien, j'ai une cousine qui vivait à New York, il y a un mois, elle et son mari sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Mais elle avait un fils qui est maintenant ici et je te demande des conseils, dis-je.

— Alors, tu es incapable de le discipliner, c'est ça? dit Grover.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Au contraire, il est très bien élevé. Il est juste que je ne sois pas habitué, c'est allé trop vite, dis-je. Et il s'est battu aujourd'hui à l'école.

— Veux-tu que j'aille lui parler? dit Grover.

— Oui, j'aimerais qu'il comprenne que c'est la première fois, dis-je en rougissant un peu.

— D'accord, où est-il? demande-t-il.

— Dans mon bureau là-bas, dis-je en pointant le bureau en question.

Il part vers mon bureau, je continue mon chemin vers le bureau de Danny. Je vois Chin venir vers moi et il me dit :

— Steve, ce Octave, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur lui. Et j'ai pensé que Percy aurait plus d'informations sur lui.

— Crois-tu? D'accord je vais aller le chercher, dis-je.

Je refais le chemin vers mon bureau. Quand j'arrive près de la salle, je vois à travers du mur en verre, Percy qui est assis presque couché sur la chaise et il regarde le plafond d'un regard ennuyer. Il joue avec son stylo, je me demande si ce stylo n'a pas quelque chose de sentimental. Je prends une grande respiration, j'entre dans le bureau et je lui dis :

— Vient Percy, tu vas nous dire toutes les informations sur Octave.

Il se lève et il sort de mon bureau. Catherine, Danny et Chin nous attendent, Percy se place devant nous et il dit :

— Bon, que voulez-vous savoir sur Octave?

— Un peu de tout : son passé, sa famille et ce qu'il est, dit Catherine.

— Bon, pour commencer, je ne connais pas beaucoup Octave, mais je sais qu'il a la haine des demi-dieux grecs. Octave était l'augure du Camp Jupiter, il aime massacrer les oursons en peluche et il est un redoutable orateur. Je crois qu'il a 18 ans, il est le descendant d'Apollon. Il voulait être un prêteur. Il dit que nous les Grecs nous sommes des gens vicieux et idiots, et que nous devons être exterminés. Lui et quelques un de ses partisans, nous attaquer moi et six autres personnes sur notre bateau, alors que Reyna la Prêteuse avait formellement interdit de nous attaquer puis que nous étions devenus allié. Quand Octave et compagnie nous attaquer, Reyna la sut et elle les a faite arrêté et elle voulait les faire exécuter. Je me suis interposée et finalement elle les a bannir du Camp. Mais s'il faut plus d'information, je connais une seule personne qui connaît Octave, dit Percy.

— Qui? demandé-je.

— Reyna, la Prêteuse, dit Percy.

— Connais-tu son numéro? dit Danny.

— Non, mais j'ai mieux que ça, dit Percy avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il se prépare à un mauvais coup. J'ai besoin une tasse d'eau et un endroit où le rayon du soleil tape plus fort.

Catherine va chercher une tasse d'eau et Danny, Chin et moi nous lui montrons l'endroit le plus ensoleillé. Percy sort une grosse pièce en or de sa poche. Attend c'est de l'or? Catherine arrive avec l'eau, Percy prend la tasse et la dépose sur le rebord de la fenêtre. D'un geste de la main, l'eau se lève à la volonté de Percy et il la transforme en une sorte de brume, celle-ci fait un joli arc-en-ciel. Catherine et Chine ont les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Je ris internement de leur expression. Percy lève la pièce au-dessus de sa tête et dit :

— _Ô Iris la déesse des arcs-en-ciel! Accepte mon offre!_

Percy jette sa pièce dans l'arc-en-ciel, mais au lieu que la pièce traverse dans l'arc-en-ciel, il disparaît et Percy dit :

— Montre-moi Reyna au Camp de Jupiter.

L'arc-en-ciel miroite et une image d'une jeune fille apparait, elle a environ l'âge de Percy, les cheveux bruns bouclés, les yeux noirs et la peau basanée. Elle prend son bain. Percy sourire en coin et il dit :

— Pis comment est l'eau en ce moment?

La jeune fille sursaut violemment, elle sort un poignard et regarde autour pour voir son agresseur. Son regarde s'attarde sur le nous et elle dit :

— Ha! Très drôle, Jackson. Alors, comment vas-tu? J'ai appris que tu es sortie de ton coma.

— Bien, comme tu peux voir, si j'étais encore dans le coma, je ne serais pas en train de te parler, dit Percy.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux? dit la fille.

— Je veux des informations sur Octave, dit Percy.

— Tu veux des informations sur Octave? Pourquoi? dit-elle.

— Parce qu'il a tué deux jeunes demi-dieux grecs, dit-il.

La jeune fille nous regarde et elle dit :

— Que veux-tu savoir?

— Son nom famille et sa vie quand il était enfant, dit Percy.

— Son nom famille est Green, il est né de Joseph Green un descendant d'Apollon et Katie Lee une descendante d'Apollon. Il y a eu une enfance très aisée, de très bonnes notes à l'école, voilà ce que je peux te dire, dit-elle.

— Merci, Reyna, dit Percy.

— Pas de quoi, Percy, dit-elle.

Percy passe sa main dans l'image qui se dissipe. Il se tourne vers nous et il nous dit :

— Autres questions?

— Non, dit Danny.

XXX

5 heures plus tard

Percy et moi nous allons à la maison, sur le passager avant, Percy gosse avec son stylo. Incapable de me retenir, je lui dis :

— Ce stylo, a-t-il quelque chose de spécial?

Percy me regarde surpris de ma question et il me répond avec hésitation :

— Euh… en fait… c'est mon épée.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de sa réponse et je lui dis :

— Quoi? Ce stylo est ton épée.

— Bien oui, en fait elle est sous l'apparence d'un stylo. Une fois elle avait une apparence d'une fibule, une autre fois elle avait l'apparence d'un miroir. Bref, maintenant comme tu peux le voir elle prend l'apparence d'un stylo, dit-il.

— Et cette épée est-ce qu'un jour je peux, la vois? dis-je.

— Ça dépend, dit-il.

— Que veux-tu dire ça dépend, dis-je.

— Ça dépend, d'en le sens si tu peux voir dans la brume, dit-il.

— La brume? dis-je confus.

— Oui, la brume c'est un voile qui cache la vue des mortels. Il est rare qu'un mortel ou une mortelle aient le don de clairvoyance. Qui veut dire qui peut voir à travers de la brume. Maman pouvait voir à travers de la brume et c'est comme ça que papa était attiré par elle. Paul à commercer avoir ce don quand je lui ais dis ce que j'étais. Peut-être que toi tu vas commencer à voir à travers la brume.

— Mais quand on est jeune, peut-on voir à travers de cette brume? dis-je.

— Oui, mais au fils des ans, tu perds cette capacité, mais oui, je ne serais pas étonné que tu sois vu des choses étranges quand tu étais plus jeune et que tu t'es dit que ce n'était ton imagination, dit-il.

— Ouais, je me rappelle une fois quand j'étais jeune, je marchais vers la plage de ma maison pour aller faire du surf. Quand je suis arrivé du rivage, j'avais vu de jeunes filles qui tissaient des paniers, sous l'eau et elles me disent salut. Et je leurs avais dit salut quand mon père est arrivé et il m'a dit : « Steven à qui dis-tu salut? » et je lui ai répondu : « Aux filles qui sont dans l'eau, papa. » Et il m'avait regardé très étrangement et il m'a sermonnée que j'avais une imagination un peu trop fertile à son goût, dis-je en repensant de se souvenir.

Percy se met à ricaner et il me dit :

— En fait, tu as vu des néréides, moi une fois à la garderie, la gardienne m'avait mis dans un lit de bébé et un serpent s'était faufilé. Quand maman était venue me chercher, elle a hurlé quand elle m'a vu avec le serpent inerte dans mes mains.

Percy me raconte un peu sa vie avant qu'il découvre qui est un demi-dieu.

XXX

6 heures plus tard

Je me blottir dans mon lit, quand mon rêve commence :

 _Je suis sur une plage, ce n'est pas une plage à Hawaii. À l'autre bout de la plage, un homme est de bout, il doit avoir mon âge. Il m'est familier. Il me fait penser à un de ces types qui arpentent les plages de Floride en ramassant des coquillages et des bois flottés. Il porte des sandales en cuir, un bermuda en toile et une chemise à motifs de perroquets et cocotiers. Son visage est tanné et ses mains calleuses comme celles d'un vieux pêcheur. Il a les cheveux noirs, comme Percy. Son visage a cet air sombre que Percy a parfois qui me fait penser à un rebelle. Mais ses yeux verts d'eau comme ceux de Percy sont entourés de petites rides de soleil qui me dit qui sourit beaucoup, aussi._

 _Nous nous approchions, c'est Percy! En plus vieux. Comme s'il a lu dans mes pensées, l'homme rit doucement et il me dit d'une voix grave et royale :_

— _Non, Steven McGarrett, je ne suis pas mon fils._

—… _attend, tu dis votre fils… vous êtes Poséidon? dis-je._

— _Bien sûr, dit-il comme si c'est évident._

 _Il me sourit et il me dit :_

— _Marchons._

 _Ce n'est pas une invitation. C'est un ordre. Je marche à ses côtés. Je sens l'odeur de sel de mer et de puissance. À vrai dire, quand je suis autour de Percy, je sens la même, mais moins puissant. La voix de Poséidon me tire de mes pensées et il dit :_

— _Je suis heureux que tu puisses veiller sur mon fils, Steven. Dans les prochains jours, ils vont être un peu plus fous._

— _Que voulez-vous dire « Dans les prochains jours, ils vont être un peu plus fous. » dis-je._

— _Un grand coup se prépare, dit-il vaguement. Et la cible est, bien sûr tu sais._

 _Je m'arrête de marcher, le père de Percy s'arrête lui aussi, plongé dans mes pensées et finalement toute clique dans ma tête et je m'exclame :_

— _C'est Percy la prochaine cible! Et Octave l'a découvert qu'il vit maintenant à Hawaii!_

— _Bonne et mauvaise réponse, dit-il. Bonne réponse pour la cible, mauvaise réponse pour il l'a découvert._

 _Il me regarde en souriant et il me dit :_

— _Octave était déjà au courant. Il avait fait des recherches sur le côté de la mère de Percy._

— _Attends… tu es en train de me dire que s'était planifié cet accident de voiture, dis-je._

— _Oui, tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment l'accident s'est passé, me dit Poséidon. Voilà comment ça s'est passé._

 _Dans un claquement de doigts, ma vision devient floue. Dès que ma vision est revenue, je me suis rendu compte que nous n'étions plus sur la plage, mais sur une autoroute de campagne. C'est la nuit, je vois des lucioles qui flottent au-dessus de l'herbe longue. J'entends parler et je me retourne pour me trouver face à face d'un homme de 19 ans, les cheveux blond très pâle, les yeux bleu pâle, la peau pâle et très maigre. Il porte un chandail à manche courte noir et un pantalon noir. Il parle au téléphone et il dit :_

— _D'accord, ils arrivent dans cinq minutes. Dans une Prius bleue._

 _L'homme ferme son cellulaire et il sort un émetteur-récepteur portatif de sa ceinture et c'est met à parler d'une autre langue._

 _Je vois deux lumières de voiture surgissant dans la nuit, c'est la Prius bleu que l'homme parlait. Je cours vers la route pour les avertir du danger. Une autre voiture blanche surgit de nulle part. Je cours le plus rapide que je peux, mais trop tard. Les deux voitures entre violemment face à face avec un grand fracassa. La Prius fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de retomber sur les roues. Alors que l'autre fait aussi plusieurs tonneaux avant de retomber sur le toit._

 _J'accours vers la Prius où je vois avec horreur un homme de la trentaine, les cheveux poivre et sel. Ses yeux brun marron sont vitreux. Sur le côté du passager, une femme de mon âge est assise. Je sens mes yeux se remplit de larmes. Je regarde ma cousine qui est dans l'agonie. Je regarde vers la banquette arrière, je sens mes larmes glisser sur mes joues. Percy est affalé sur la banquette, il est si pâle, une entaille ensanglantée qui part de sa tempe gauche et qui descend jusqu'à l'oreille. Il respire à peine._

 _J'entends des pas derrière moi, il y a le même qui parlait au téléphone avec une dizaine d'hommes s'approche. L'un d'eux ouvre la portière arrière de la voiture et extirpe Percy de l'épave. Je tente de l'empêcher, mais mes mains ne font que traverser à travers de l'homme. Les autres l'aident à transporter Percy vers l'autre épave._

 _Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute et je retourne pour faire face à Poséidon qui regarde tristement l'épave de la Prius. Il me dit :_

— _Je crois que tu assez vu. Avant que tu te réveilles, je veux que tu dises à Percy cette histoire, il sera obligé de connaître ce qui s'est passé._

— _Attends…_

 _Trop tard, Poséidon met sa main sur mon front._

Je me réveille en sueur, je tremble comme une feuille. Je regarde le réveil qui est sur le chevet. Il indique 5 heures. Je repense à mon rêve jusqu'à Percy passe devant la porte en me demandant « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

XXX

15 minutes plus tard

Au petit déjeuner, Percy n'arrête pas de me harceler à demander « qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Je revis la scène de l'accident.

XXX

5 minutes plus tard

Je fais un appel à la police New York, je leur demande le dossier de l'accident et je leur dis de les envoyer au QG. J'appelle Chin l'avertir de ce dossier. J'appelle Percy pour lui dire que nous partons au QG. Nous entrons dans la voiture et nous partons.


	8. La vérité qui fait mal

**La vérité qui fait mal**

Percy

Après avoir échoué lamentablement d'extirper des réponses de Steve, parce qu'il a une face de quelqu'un qui va dans un enterrement. Je sors de la voiture et je vois que Steve met un masque. Une question se met à former : « Est-ce que Steve est en train de sombrer dans la dépression? »

Nous entrons dans le QG, je salue Danny, Catherine et Chin. Steve m'amène dans son bureau, il me fait asseoir sur une chaise devant son bureau et il me dit t'attendre et qu'il revient dans cinq minutes.

XXX

Maintenant tout seul, je sors de ma poche de mon short une petite boîte. Délicatement, je l'ouvre et se relève un joli collier d'argent avec un pendentif d'un trident. Je passe mon pouce dessus, je me rappelle que maman le portait toujours, même avant ma naissance et je sais que c'est un cadeau de papa. C'est la première fois que je sors un objet qui appartint à ma mère. Je détache le fermoir et je mets le collier.

XXX

Steve arrive, il me fait signe de venir. Je me lève et je sors du bureau. Steve me fait signe de m'assoir et je fais ce qu'il me dit. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, parce que 1) Catherine et Chin me regardent tristement. 2) Danny est rouge de colère. Et 3) Steve à sa face d'enterrement. Ouais, quelque chose qui cloche. Steve prend une grande respiration et il me dit :

— Tu dois demander ce qui se passe? Bien, je vais te dire. C'est à propos de l'accident de voiture. Et je vais te dire ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Steve m'a raconté qu'il a rêvé à mon père, qu'il m'a dit ce qu'Octave a fait et il parler aux enquêteurs qui étaient chargés de l'enquête. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

XXX

 _Un mois plus tôt, 22 heures_

 _Troisième personne_

 _Sur la route de campagne de Long Island, les lumières de voitures de polices, pompiers et ambulanciers éclairent une scène sombre d'un accident de voiture qui implique une Prius bleue et une voiture blanche. Deux sont morts et un troisième en agonit._

 _Un pompier découpe une porte avant de la voiture blanche. Dès que la porte tombe, les ambulanciers et les pompiers se mettent tous ensemble pour extirper un garçon de 16 ans de l'épave. Il y a la chevelure noire, la peau blême, il est grand, maigre et musclé. Doucement, on dépose l'enfant sur une civière et les secouristes commencent les premiers soins sur le blessé. On lui met un masque d'oxygène. On examine le blessé, la tête du patient saigne abondamment, des éclats de verre sont incrustés sur le visage et ses bras. Un ambulancier vérifie le pouls de l'adolescent, mais aucune pulsation ne se fait sentir sous ses doigts. Il demande à son collègue le défibrillateur. Celui-ci arrive en courant, alors que le premier ambulancier découpe la chemise de l'enfant, il colle les plaquettes sur la poitrine du garçon et il programme le défibrillateur. Il appuie sur un bouton et le dos de l'enfant se voûte. L'ambulancier revérifie le pouls. Rien. Il reprogramme le défibrillateur et il appuie sur le bouton. Le dos se voûte. L'ambulancier revérifie le pouls et sent enfin de faibles pulsations sous ses doigts. Le seul problème, c'est que l'enfant ne respire pas, le secouriste enlève le masque d'oxygène et il dit à son collègue de lui chercher le tube. Celui-ci arrive en courant. On insère le tube dans la bouche de l'enfant, l'un des secouristes le ventile et l'autre fait des manœuvres réanimations respiratoires. Soudain, la poitrine de l'enfant se soulève et s'abaisse. Avec un soupir de soulagement, les ambulanciers poussant le jeune patient dans l'ambulance et ferme les portes._

 _XXX_

 _30 minutes plus tard_

 _Les personnes dans les couloirs s'écartent au passage de la civière. Les secouristes amènent le patient au bloc opératoire._

 _XXX_

 _Le Dr Anderson se désaffecte pour être prêt pour opérer. Dès que le blessé arrive, le chirurgien jette un coup d'œil à son patient, il grimace au jeune âge de son patient et il commence l'opération._

 _XXX_

 _Trois heures plus tard_

 _Après trois heures d'intervention et d'avoir choqué deux fois à la vie durant l'opération, on déplace le jeune patient à la salle des soins intensifs, tout en continuant à le ventiler. Les médecins et les infirmières l'installent confortablement. On le relie à des machines et on le branche sur le respirateur. Puis on le laisse tranquille. Maintenant, l'enfant se repose dans un coma. Vers 10 heures le matin, il passera un examen s'il n'est pas en mort cérébrale._

 _XXX_

 _6 heures plus tard_

 _Les enquêteurs observent la scène de l'accident, deux sont morts et un troisième qui est entre la vie et la mort. Selon ce que les secours ont pu voir, les deux qui sont morts. Ils étaient passagers de la Prius. Quant à l'autre, celui qui se bat pour ça survit, il était le conducteur de la voiture blanche. Le conducteur de la Prius conduisait en dessous de la vitesse permise. Alors que le conducteur de la voiture blanche conduisait au-dessus de la vitesse permise. Mais sur la scène du crime, quelque chose ne colle pas. Une trainée de sang part d'une portière arrière de la Prius et finit à la portière côté du conducteur de la voiture blanche. L'un des enquêteurs ouvre la porte arrière de la Prius, il a une flaque de sang sur la banquette arrière. Et l'enquêteur comprend que le jeune qui était au volant de la voiture blanche n'était pas le conducteur de cette voiture avant l'accident. Il devait être le passager arrière de la Prius et quelqu'un l'a mis dans cette voiture pour faire croire aux enquêteurs que l'enfant était le conducteur dans cette voiture. Mais pourquoi une telle mise en scène?_

 _XXX_

 _Pendant que les enquêteurs enquêtent_

— _Eh! L'enfant, pouvez-vous nous entendre?_

 _Pas de réaction de la part du patient. Il fallait bien s'y attendre. Avec un soupir, le médecin demande à un de ses collègues._

— _Donnez-moi le bâton, s'il te plait._

 _Le Dr Anderson soulève les couvertures pour voir les pieds. Il prend un pied et il presse une pression forte sur le pied. D'un mouvement rapide, les orteils de l'enfant plient._

— _Noter que ce patient est dans un coma de stade 2, dit le Dr Anderson à ses collègues._

 _Une heure plus tard_

 _L'enquêteur Bones marche dans la chambre du blesser de l'accident. Arrivée à la chambre qui est distribuée à ce patient, elle regarde le garçon qui est couché dans le lit toujours inconscient. Sa tête est lourdement bandée. Un tube lui sort de la bouche, des milliers fils relient le garçon aux machines. Même si sa peau est blanche, l'inspecteur Bones peut dire qu'il est naturellement la peau méditerranéenne._

— _Inspecteur Bones?_

 _L'enquêtrice se tourne vers le locuteur. C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants et les yeux bleus de fatigue. Il porte une chemise de médecin._

— _Oui, Docteur? dit-elle._

— _Je suis Dr Anderson. Je suis le médecin de ce jeune patient, dit-il. Est-ce que vous savez son identité?_

— _Oui, il s'appelle Persée Jackson. Il était passager arrière de la Prius, dit-elle. Comment va-t-il?_

— _Son état est stable pour le moment. Il y a un traumatisme crânien, des côtes fracturées, l'une des côtes fracturées a perforé un de ses poumons, des contusions, des lacérations et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il est dans un coma de stade 2 qui est le stade de la disparition de la capacité d'éveil du sujet. La réaction aux stimuli douloureux peut encore être présente, mais n'est pas appropriée et la communication avec le malade n'est pas possible._

— _Donc, il va bien, dit-elle un peu perdu de l'explication du docteur._

— _Oui, Inspecteur, dit-il. Mais je croyais qu'il était conducteur de l'autre voiture._

 _Bones secoue la tête et elle dit :_

— _Non, selon les indices, Persée était passager arrière de la Prius. Quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes ont déplacé le corps du garçon dans l'autre voiture et il se pourrait qu'on ait besoin de son ADN._

— _Bien sûr, il faut être cinglé pour faire ça à un enfant. Le déplacer pour lui faire porter le chapeau, dit le docteur._

 _XXX_

 _Cinq jours plus tard_

— _Comment va-t-il, Annabeth? dit un homme d'une trentaine d'années._

— _Son état n'a pas changé, seigneur Poséidon, dit la dénommée Annabeth._

 _Poséidon pose doucement sa main sur le front de l'enfant couché dans le lit. Il s'approche sa tête vers le jeune blessé et lui murmure à son oreille :_

— _Persée, il faut que tu réveilles. Tu es plus fort que ça._

XXX

Présent

Percy

Je ne parle pas, je sens de la colère bouillir dans mes veines. Steve est assis devant moi et il me dit :

— Je veux savoir. Est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il agisse de cette façon?

Je regarde droit dans les yeux noisette de Steve et je lui dis avec un calme pur :

— Je lui ai pris sa place de prêteur. Je lui ai volé cette place qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps.

Steve tressaille à mon ton de voix et il me dit d'une voix hésitante :

— Et tu crois qui s'est vengé?

— Oui et il va payer très cher, dis-je. Il a osé de toucher à ma mère. Bien, je vais jouer son petit jeu, on verra qui gagnera.

Sûr ce, je me lève et je pars vers où je ne sais. Mais avant que j'ouvre la porte en verre. Steve m'attrape par le poignet, il me force à le regarder et il me dit :

— Percy, la vengeance ne règlera pas, elle ne fera qu'empirer le problème.

Je me dégage brusquement, je tourne les talons et je pars en courant. J'entends des pas qui me suivent et j'entends Steve crier mon nom. Je l'ignore, je continue à courir, je sors du bâtiment en bousculant plusieurs personnes. Je cours à la plage qui est devant le bâtiment. Jusqu'à Steve m'attrape par la taille et nous tombons sur sable blanc et fin. Je tente de me relever, mais Steve me retient enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille et je me mets à pleurer sur l'épaule de Steve. Steve commence à me bercer et à me murmurer des mots réconfortants. Je lui dis entre un sanglot :

— Elle… me… manque, Steve…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées dans cette position. Mais je ne veux pas que Steve arrête ce qu'il fait. Ça me rappelle que maman était toujours là pour me réconforter. Steve me dit :

— Je sais que la vérité peut faire mal. Tu es un koa, ce qui veut dire un guerrier en Hawaïenne. Tu es un guerrier, pas un tueur. Viens, allons au QG. OK.

Je hoche la tête, Steve m'aide à me relever de par-terre, il me secoue mon T-shirt et mon short du le sable qui colle sur nos vêtements. Et nous marchons vers le bâtiment.

XXX

Quelques minutes plus tard

Assise sur le divan dans le bureau de Steve, les jambes repliées sur ma poitrine, ma tête se prélasse sur mes genoux, je n'ai pas parlé à personne depuis que Steve m'a ramené au QG. Je sens des bras m'entourer, puis un rideau de cheveux blonds bouclé bloque ma vue. Je rencontre les yeux gris orageux d'Annabeth. Nous ne parlons pas, juste regarder. Finalement, je lui fais une place à côté de moi, sans me lâcher, elle s'assoit à côté de moi et elle dépose sa tête sur mon épaule. Et je lui demande :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content que tu sois là. Au contraire, je suis surpris et content que tu sois là.

— Steve m'a appelé. Je lui avais donné mon numéro de cellulaire au cas de besoin. Et il m'a raconté tout ce qui est arrivé, me répondit-elle. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé le soir de l'accident et j'ai contacté Reyna. Elle arrive bientôt.

Nous restons assis dans cette position, jusqu'à Steve arrive avec Reyna.

— Hé! Salut, comment vas-tu? J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé, me dit Reyna.

— Pas en très grande forme, dis-je d'une voix fatiguée et faible.

— Dès que nous mettrons la main sur Octave et ses amis, je te garantis qu'ils seront exécutés pour les meurtres de tes parents et les deux jeunes demi-dieux, dit Reyna. Et c'est non négociable.

Je regarde le visage de mon ami, son expression ne laisse pas de place pour discuter et je hoche finalement la tête. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui changer d'idée. Et puis d'ailleurs, je m'en fou totalement. Octave mérite de mourir. Et je ne serai pas celui qui va supplier Reyna de l'épargner. Non merci, la dernière fois que j'ai supplié Reyna d'épargner Octave. Ça s'est fini qu'Octave a voulu ma mort et mes parents ont été tués.

Steve revient et il dit :

— Tout est prêt.


End file.
